Star Wars, épisode IX: Skywalkers
by Mia-Ophelie-Corbyn-Thermopolis
Summary: Le dernier acte de l'histoire des Skywalker. La Force lie toujours Rey et Kylo Ren. L'apprentie Jedi a toujours l'espoir de voir la Résistance renaître de ses cendres et voir Ben quitter le côté obscur. Mais alors que la Force semble les rapprocher, elle va aussi les mettre à l'épreuve. Directement après The Last Jedi, spoilers à venir.
1. Chapter 1

Bienvenue à tous !

C'est un peu intimidée que je me lance avec cette fiction Star Wars. Je ne pensais pas que ce serait si difficile tant l'univers est riche !

J'ai déjà une bonne partie de l'histoire en tête, j'espère que ça vous plaira. Donc voilà ma version de ce qui pourrait se passer après The Last Jedi.

Je n'ai aucun droit sur Star Wars (disclaimer).

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 1 :

Le général Hux jubilait.

Devant lui se tenait le Suprême Leader, un genou à terre dans la salle de contrôle, poussiéreuse et obsolète de la vieille base de la Rébellion sur Crait. Des traces de pas et du matériel de surveillance portable abandonné étaient les seules traces du passage des derniers Résistants.

Il ne pouvait pas voir le visage de son nouveau chef, mais devinait aisément, à la vue de son grand corps courbé et à sa tête baissée, que rien ne se déroulait comme il le voulait.

Armitage Hux ne possédait pas les pouvoirs de son Suprême Leader et n'avait donc aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête. Voyait-il quelque chose ? Sentait-il quelque chose ?

Le général savait que Kylo Ren était un homme dangereux. Il venait de faire les frais de sa mauvaise humeur deux fois dans la même journée. Son dos se souvenait encore de la deuxième fois, quand il avait été poussé par une force invisible d'une brutalité inouïe contre un panneau de contrôle d'un simple geste de la main de Kylo Ren, avant qu'ils ne posent les pieds sur cette fichue planète.

Hux avait entendu parler de cette Force qui semblait être au cœur de tous les maux de la galaxie. Il ne ressentait rien de cette énergie mystique qui visiblement rendait fous tous ceux qui la percevaient. Le général savait qu'il avait la réputation d'être un fou furieux, mais ils étaient encore plus fous que lui. Snoke, Kylo Ren… Assoiffés de pouvoir, obnubilés par leurs drames personnels… Ils vivaient dans un monde qui lui échappait complètement.

Ren s'y noyait corps et âme. Obscurité, Lumière ? Le général ne connaissait rien à cette question existentielle, mais il était sûr d'une chose. Son nouveau Suprême Leader n'aurait jamais aucune crédibilité auprès du Premier Ordre. Il était comme un électron libre, incontrôlable, impulsif, irascible, complètement dominé par ses émotions. Un tyran fou.

C'était pour cette raison qu'il se tenait en retrait, attendant le moment où Kylo Ren allait exploser. Parce qu'avec un peu de patience, non, beaucoup de patience, il finirait par le manipuler aussi bien qu'il l'avait fait avec Snoke, qui lui avait délégué de plus en plus d'autorité tant il avait été obsédé par ce Jedi, Luke Skywalker.

Hux sentit l'adrénaline monter en voyant un stormtrooper émerger d'un couloir naturel de la grotte.

— Alors ? Des traces de la Résistance ?

— Oui Général, lui répondit la voix trafiquée du stormtrooper. Ils ont réussi à sortir de la mine et nous avons repéré les traces d'un vaisseau.

— Donc ils se sont échappés.

— Oui, ils…

Le regard de Hux lui donna des sueurs froides.

— Ce n'était pas une question.

Le soldat déglutit difficilement sous son casque. Il se sentit brusquement très mal à l'aise. Tout dans l'attitude de son supérieur lui disait qu'il allait passer un sale quart d'heure. Le général avait une moue contrite, presque désolée quand son regard bleu se posa sur le Suprême Leader.

Aussitôt le soldat tenta de se ressaisir :

— Nous avons envoyé un chasseur à leur poursuite…

Il s'interrompit tant il manquait d'air. Il ne pouvait plus respirer, comme si le filtre de son casque était dysfonctionnant ! Le stormtrooper ne parvint pas à contrôler les tremblements de son corps. Il avait les oreilles en sourdine et de plus en plus chaud. Le soldat entendit au-delà de ses oreilles bourdonnantes un bruit de choc. C'était son arme. Il n'était plus capable de tenir son arme !

L'un de ses camarades s'appuya de la main contre la paroi rocheuse, le souffle court lui aussi. Le général Hux sentit la chaleur l'étouffer également, sa respiration un peu malmenée. Il tenta de passer un doigt dans son col d'officier pour dégager son cou et reprendre un souffle normal. Le militaire comprit facilement ce qui lui arrivait puisqu'il en avait fait les frais plus tôt dans la journée.

Soudain il y eu un bruit de métal pliant sous la contrainte.

Hux sentit son sang quitter son visage quand Kylo Ren se redressa.

Les yeux dans le vague, il tremblait. Ses mains gantées formaient deux poings serrés. Il ne portait plus son casque, ses cheveux tombaient sur ses yeux. Ces yeux qui ne pouvaient pas cacher ses émotions. Tout son visage le trahissait, ainsi que son corps. Oui, Ren était en colère. Très, très en colère. Son corps vibrait d'une rage contenue, qui menaçait de faire surface incessamment sous peu. Mais ses yeux étaient ceux d'un enfant. Un enfant triste, délaissé, incompris. En cela Snoke avait eu raison et avait abusé de la situation en lui retournant le cerveau.

Armitage Hux, en bon opportuniste qu'il était, se promis de garder cette journée gravée dans sa mémoire. Il allait se rendre indispensable. Ren n'était pas comme Snoke. Les courbettes et les paroles mielleuses, hypocrites ne l'intéresserait jamais.

Alors oui, il regarda ses hommes suffoquer mais s'abstint d'intervenir.

Kylo Ren se redressa, son grand corps aussi raide que la justice. Le vrombissement désagréable cessa et les stormtroopers purent respirer à nouveau normalement. Les hommes eurent du mal à s'en remettre. Ceux qui étaient à terre luttaient pour se lever et tous les autres soufflaient comme des bœufs.

— Relevez-vous, ordonna Hux d'une voix sans appel. Debout !

Le général avisa l'expression de Kylo Ren. La tête haute, le menton en avant, l'éternelle moue boudeuse, le regard incisif et insondable, les épaules redressées, le nouveau Suprême Leader ne laissait pas la moindre place au doute. Derrière ses yeux battait une tempête et à la première contrariété, son courroux s'abattrait sur eux sans ménagement.

À la surprise du général, Ren s'élança dans le boyau sombre, suivant les traces de pas. Agacé, Hux leva les yeux au ciel et s'engagea à sa suite.

Un bruit de lustre en cristal balloté par le vent attira son attention. Un vulptex, les oreilles dressées et curieux, décrivait des cercles autour de Kylo Ren avec enthousiasme en jappant. Hux se demanda comment n'importe quelle créature pouvait être enthousiaste à l'idée de croiser le chemin de Kylo Ren. La créature insouciante remonta devant eux en trottinant.

Ils sortirent du tunnel rocheux qui débouchait sur une grande faille, un canyon. Des blocs de pierres gisaient dans des traînées rouges, signe qu'ils avaient été déplacés récemment. Les traces de pas remontaient tout le long de l'autre côté. Ce que confirmèrent les stormtroopers au général Hux.

— Mais c'est impossible, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Kylo Ren, lui, savait. La Force était là, partout. C'en était presque étouffant. Rey était passée par là, ainsi que sa mère. Elle avait survécu aux tirs des chasseurs… Le sentiment de rejet et la solitude s'emparèrent à nouveau de lui. La déception n'était pas un mot assez puissant pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait. Ça faisait mal. Très mal.

Pour le moment, ils devaient se résigner. S'ils étaient passés en vitesse lumière avant que le chasseur ait pu les intercepter, cela prendrait du temps de les retrouver.

Sachant qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire sur cette planète, Kylo Ren fit demi-tour et regagna son vaisseau avec le général Hux. Il s'assit lourdement sur son siège, le contrecoup s'abattant soudainement sur lui. Son rapprochement avec Rey, la mort de Snoke, le refus de Rey, la mort de Luke, la fuite des derniers résistants… C'était trop en si peu de temps.

— Que souhaitez-vous faire maintenant, Suprême Leader ?

Kylo n'adressa même pas un regard à Hux, malgré le sarcasme évident de sa voix.

— Dans un premier temps, nous allons finir d'évacuer le Suprématie. Réunissez les généraux et les politiciens. Je veux instaurer un nouveau gouvernement. Je vais faire table rase du passé.

Il n'avait pas besoin d'utiliser la Force pour couper le souffle au général. À ces mots, tous les possibles plans de Hux tombaient à l'eau. Kylo lui asséna le coup de grâce :

— Et n'oubliez pas d'annoncer à toute la galaxie que je suis le nouveau Suprême Leader.

— Oui, Suprême Leader.

— Mettez le cap sur le Finalizer.

— Oui, Monsieur, répondit le pilote.

Hux se racla la gorge, pour reprendre contenance, avant de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres mais lui vaudrait sûrement les foudres de Kylo Ren.

— Et la Résistance ? Que faisons-nous ?

* * *

Leïa ne desserra pas sa poigne sur le poignet de Rey. Elle avait beau tenté de rassurer la jeune femme, c'était elle-même qu'elle tentait de convaincre. La générale ressentait la même chose. Confusion, tristesse, déception, un peu de panique et beaucoup de fatigue. Ils étaient tous fatigués.

Elle ne savait pas ce qui était arrivé à Rey ces derniers temps, mais son regard éteint et le sabre laser brisé entre ses mains en disait long. Il fallait qu'elle sache.

Leïa se leva, ne lâcha pas la main de sa protégée.

— Nous allons trouver un coin tranquille. Il faut que nous parlions, Rey. Seules, ajouta-t-elle à l'intention de Finn qui s'était redressé lui aussi.

La jeune femme la suivit. La main chaude de Leïa tenant la sienne lui mettait du baume au cœur. C'était réconfortant, comme la main d'une mère. Des larmes troublaient déjà sa vision, menaçant couler.

Rey avait toujours été seule toute sa vie. Elle ne connaissait rien de l'amitié, et encore moins de l'amour et de la tendresse avant de sauver BB-8. Dorénavant, elle ressentait un cruel besoin de réconfort. Tout se passait trop vite sans qu'elle en ait le contrôle.

Leïa leur trouva enfin une cabine vide. Les deux femmes s'installèrent sur la couchette, la plus âgée prenant les deux morceaux de sabre des mains de Rey. Elle les posa à côté d'elle, et, cette fois, serra les deux mains de la jeune femme dans les siennes.

— Rey, il faut que je sache ce qu'il s'est passé. Il y a beaucoup de choses qui m'échappent. Je le sens.

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, Rey lui raconta tout. Sa rencontre avec Luke Skywalker, son apprentissage. Elle lui expliqua qu'elle savait comment Ben était devenu Kylo Ren.

La jeune femme passa volontairement sous silence le fait qu'il y avait une connexion entre eux. Elle simplifia son récit au maximum, lui expliquant simplement que ce que Luke lui avait avoué l'avait convaincue de la possibilité de sauver Ben.

Depuis le début de son récit, Rey avait été incapable de regarder Leïa dans les yeux. Elle avait peur que la générale voie sur son visage qu'elle cachait des choses. Or quand Rey leva finalement les yeux, ce n'était pas le leader de la Résistance qui était assise à côté d'elle, mais une mère désemparée, blessée.

— Luke t'as dit tout ça ? Il t'a tout avoué ? Comme ça ? À toi ?

Rey fronça les sourcils. Leïa ne la croyait pas. Et elle n'avait pas tort. La jeune femme avait un peu forcé la main au vieux Jedi.

— Eh bien… oui. Il m'a tout expliqué.

— Alors tu es en train de me dire que mon frère, mon frère jumeau que j'adore, a tenté de tuer mon fils dans son sommeil et que c'est à cause de lui que mon fils et nous tous sommes dans cette situation impossible ?

La jeune femme murmura un faible « oui », comprenant enfin le malaise de Leïa. Luke n'avait pas tout dit à sa sœur et ses révélations venaient de faire autant de dégâts qu'un coup de poignard dans le cœur.

— Mon frère a voulu tuer mon fils… À cause d'une intuition ? De la Force ?

—Je suis désolée…

— Comment a-t-il pu ? Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas parler des problèmes de Ben ?

Leïa était furieuse. Les larmes coulaient le long de son visage et la colère émanait de tout son corps.

— Continue, ordonna-t-elle à Rey en resserrant sa prise sur la main de la jeune femme.

— Après les révélations de Luke, j'ai compris que quand Ben est devenu Kylo Ren, il n'avait pas encore choisi de côté, et qu'il y avait peut-être un espoir de le tourner vers la lumière. J'ai tenté de convaincre Luke, mais il était persuadé qu'il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière. J'ai récupéré toutes mes affaires et nous sommes repartis à bord du Faucon avec Chewie et R2. Nous avons mis le cap sur le Suprématie. Chewbacca était persuadé que c'était une mauvaise idée, mais il m'a aidée. Quand je suis arrivée, Ben m'attendait. Il m'a conduite devant Snoke. Ce… Ce monstre m'a torturée. Il a tenté de me briser, de me corrompre. Ensuite…

Sa voix se brisa, les larmes affluèrent de nouveau.

— Il a ordonné à Ben de me tuer. Pendant un instant, j'ai vraiment cru qu'il allait le faire. Mais c'est Snoke qu'il a tué. Ben m'a sauvée. On a affronté la garde prétorienne ensemble. J'étais persuadée d'avoir réussi à le faire changer.

— Ben est borné, Rey. C'est de famille, autant de moi que de Han.

Leïa ne pleurait plus et une ombre de sourire apparut sur son visage. Rey inspira longuement et passa ses mains sur son visage inondé de larmes. Il faillait qu'elle se reprenne.

— C'est après que la situation est devenue… je ne saurai pas comment dire ça. Il a fait face au corps de Snoke et il m'a dit que tout devait finir, les Jedis, les Siths, qu'il voulait instaurer un nouvel ordre dans la Galaxie. Il a voulu que je le rejoigne.

Le regard de Leïa se posa sur le sabre brisé. Elle songea à tout ce qu'il représentait.

— Vous vous êtes affrontés pour ce sabre.

— Oui, il y a eu une explosion et en même temps le sabre s'est brisé sous la Force. Je me suis évanouie, et Ben aussi. Quand je me suis réveillée, j'ai récupéré le sabre et je suis partie le plus vite que j'ai pu.

Rey sentit à nouveau le regard de Leïa se braquer sur elle. Ses yeux noirs la scrutaient. Cependant, elle prit la jeune femme au dépourvu en se levant et en passant complètement à autre chose. La générale prit Rey par les épaules et se pencha sur elle.

— Merci Rey. Tu es épuisée, constata Leïa.

Elle tendit une main et caressa les cheveux de la jeune Jedi. Le cœur de Rey se gonfla et sa gorge se noua.

— Tu as fait tellement pour nous, ma petite. Repose-toi, tu le mérites. C'est un ordre. Je ferai en sorte que personne ne vienne te déranger.

Rey sourit. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un prenait autant soin d'elle. La jeune femme avait peur de s'arrêter, de se laisser aller, de rester seule face à elle-même.

Alors que la porte s'ouvrait, Leïa se tourna à demi vers la Jedi et dit d'une voix basse :

— Rey… Je connais la Force, mais je n'ai jamais voulu me former. C'est une torture de ressentir toutes ces choses. J'ai eu beaucoup plus de mal à accepter que Luke le fait que Dark Vador soit mon père. Je n'aurais jamais pu devenir un Jedi. Je suis un être normal, je ressens la peur, la tristesse, la colère, la douleur et l'amour. Je savais que Ben serait puissant, mais déjà tout petit il était différent des autres enfants. Il n'avait pas d'ami, il restait dans son coin, ou avec Chewie, et ses nounous. Je savais qu'il n'avait pas confiance en lui et qu'il souffrait de nos absences. Il est devenu de plus en plus renfermé sur lui-même et ses colères laissaient des traces. C'est là que j'ai eu l'espoir que Luke pourrait l'aider. Que j'ai eu foi en la Force. Et l'entrainement Jedi a aidé Ben. Il était plus apaisé, et il a appris à contrôler ses sautes d'humeur. Mais sache Rey, que mon fils n'a jamais eu un mauvais fond. Snoke l'a influencé bien avant que Luke ne le trahisse. Et grâce à toi, j'ai de nouveau espoir qu'il me revienne, parce qu'il est mon fils et que je l'aimerai toujours. Donc merci.

La confusion gagna de nouveau la jeune femme. Les évènements étaient encore trop récents pour qu'elle puisse savoir quoi faire de ses sentiments contradictoires et les paroles de Leïa la troublaient encore plus.

— Je ne parlerai pas de ce qui s'est dit dans cette pièce, mais Rey, je suis une femme et je suis une mère, ajouta Leïa d'une voix réconfortante. Je sais ce que tu peux ressentir et surtout, je sais reconnaître quand quelqu'un me cache des choses. Je te considère comme ma fille. Quand tu seras prête à me parler, je serai là.

Avec un sourire affectueux, la générale Organa quitta la petite pièce. La porte se referma et laissa Rey seule, dans un silence assourdissant. Leïa savait. Elle n'avait pas été dupe. Tous ces espoirs bouleversaient la jeune femme, d'autant plus que ses dernières paroles faisaient remonter un puissant sentiment de culpabilité. Elle n'osait plus poser les yeux sur les morceaux de sabre et ne voulait plus les toucher. En prenant soin de ne pas les faire tomber, la jeune femme s'étendit puis se recroquevilla sur elle-même. La gorge toujours nouée, elle refoula les larmes qui revenaient. Jamais de sa vie elle n'avait autant pleuré avant que ce droïde au caractère bien trempé ne fût entré dans sa vie.

Mais Luke était mort, la Résistance était plus affaiblie que jamais et Ben… elle était tellement déçue. Comme si cela changerait ses pensées qui s'assombrissaient, Rey se tourna brusquement sur le dos. Elle se força à respirer profondément pour se calmer. La jeune Jedi se concentra sur sa respiration, l'énergie de son corps. Elle étendit son exploration mentale au vaisseau. Les esprits étaient confus et inquiets. Il y avait aussi une grande sensation de confort et de quiétude. Une balance. Un sourire s'étendit sur le visage de Rey. Cela venait des porgs qui avaient littéralement envahi le vaisseau. Ils avaient fait leurs nids à l'abri des regards, ils étaient en sécurité, au chaud grâce à tous les systèmes électriques.

La jeune femme se concentra sur ce sentiment de sécurité aussi bienvenu qu'inattendu pour trouver un peu de paix. Peu à peu, son corps se détendit et elle se sentit partir. Le sommeil s'abattit sur elle, la Jedi ne résista pas.

Derrière ses paupières, il n'y avait que des flashs discontinus. Une femme, grande et fière, qui se tenait au milieu d'une immense assemblée, Ach-to, la hutte de Luke Skywalker, un homme sous une capuche, aux yeux bleus, qui suivait un homme blond, jeune, d'un regard protecteur. Deux silhouettes adultes et un enfant qui faisaient face aux soleils. Aube ou crépuscule ?

Rey ouvrit les yeux brusquement. Outre le fait qu'elle s'embrouillait l'esprit en se demandant quelles images correspondaient au futur, au passé ou au présent, tout son être ressentit cette variation dans la Force, cette sensation désormais familière.

La jeune femme se redressa et s'assit sur la couchette, sa main se portant instinctivement à sa ceinture. Elle ne serra que le vide, mais le poing de Rey se referma, fort. Elle ferma les yeux, pas préparée à ce qui allait suivre. La Jedi sentit le Lien s'ouvrir.

Ses yeux rencontrèrent deux puits sombres et tristes. Ils se regardèrent un long moment dans le blanc des yeux sans qu'aucun des deux ne sache quoi dire. Rey ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle avait autant envie de se lever et de lui asséner la raclée de sa vie, que de lui demander « pourquoi ? ».

Ben la fixait avec cette intensité qui la mettait mal à l'aise comme s'il voulait voir à travers elle, comme s'il voulait imprimer son visage dans son esprit. Et il y avait cette colère. Il se sentait trahi. Il n'avait pas le droit ! Elle se sentait trahie tout autant.

La jeune femme cligna des yeux pour refouler l'eau de ses yeux. Ils ressentaient les mêmes-choses aussi bien l'un que l'autre. Fatigue et trahison, colère et espoir. Ils connaissaient chacun leurs faiblesses mutuelles. Elle, son absence de passé, lui, son héritage trop lourd à porter.

Son visage était toujours parcouru de tics qui trahissaient ses émotions. Ses lèvres se pinçaient, ses yeux se plissaient, comme s'il se retenait de dire quelque chose.

Rey attendit qu'il prît la parole, le cœur battant à tout rompre, qu'il fît le premier pas, les paroles de Leïa résonnant encore dans son esprit.

Mais des bruits de pas se rapprochant, la jeune femme fronça les sourcils, reconnaissant au loin les voix de ses amis.

—… il faut le lui dire !

— Non Finn, elle n'est pas encore prête !

— Tout le monde le sait sur ce vaisseau, Leïa ! Elle doit bien s'en douter !

— Poe ! Je vous en prie tous les deux ! Laissez-là respirer un peu ! Vous ne savez rien de ce qu'elle a vécu ces derniers jours…

— Vous préférez alors qu'elle l'apprenne par hasard ? Ce sera pire. Rey ?

On toqua contre sa porte, laquelle s'ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard. Poe, Finn et Leïa étaient là. La générale semblait dans tous ses états, très irritée. Rey les fixa sans les voir, toujours consciente de la présence de Ben.

— Rey…

Il comprit qu'ils n'étaient plus seuls.

— Rey, on doit te dire quelque chose. On ne sait pas si tu le sais déjà, mais c'est très important, commença Poe.

Leïa était de plus en plus contrariée et menaçait Finn du regard, qui ne faisait pas attention à elle.

— Rey, l'interpella-t-il avec douceur. C'est difficile de faire ça… Rey, Kylo Ren est le nouveau Suprême Leader.

Les yeux de Rey s'écarquillèrent. La voix de Ben résonna en face d'elle.

— Rey, non…

— Il t'accuse d'avoir assassiner Snoke.

Le souffle coupé, elle tourna les yeux vers Ben. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils et une puissante vague de colère s'empara d'elle. Il se pencha en avant, paniqué.

— Non ! Rey !

La jeune Jedi ferma les yeux et coupa le lien. La seconde d'après, il avait disparu.

Tous les trois avaient remarqué son comportement. Poe, qui ne la connaissait pas, se dit qu'elle était étrange. Finn savait qu'il se passait quelque chose, sûrement avec la Force, qu'il avait toujours du mal à appréhender. Leïa avait compris. Elle n'avait plus besoin de lui poser la question. Elle savait.

— Est-ce que c'est vrai ? demanda Poe.

Rey mit un certain temps avant de répondre. Si elle disait la vérité, tout le monde verrait Kylo Ren, Ben Solo, comme le nouvel Empereur et plus personne ne pourrait le défendre, même Leïa. Or cette dernière ne souhaitait qu'une chose, sauver son fils. Et puis, grâce à leur lien, la jeune femme connaissait la face cachée de Ben Solo. Elle ne commettrait pas la même erreur que sur le Suprématie, agir avant de réfléchir. Rey voulait une explication de sa part. Ils ressentaient les mêmes émotions tous les deux et s'en voulaient l'un l'autre. Ils devaient se parler. Mais pas avant que sa colère ne se fût calmée.

Le regard de la jeune femme voyagea de visage en visage. Poe semblait vouloir rentrer dans sa tête tant il était impatient.

— Oui, c'est moi, souffla-t-elle du bout des lèvres.

Visiblement un gros mensonge valait mieux que la vérité vu leurs expressions ahuries mais teintées d'espoir. Derrière Finn et Poe qui s'exclamèrent comme s'ils étaient victorieux, Leïa soupira de soulagement.

— Rey ! Tu n'imagines pas l'impact que cela va avoir sur tout le monde, dans la galaxie toute entière ! La dernière Jedi a tué le fanatique Suprême Leader Snoke ! Les gens vont faire le parallèle avec Luke Skywalker ! Tu es notre nouvel espoir ! Par contre, j'espère pour toi qu'ils ne vont pas mettre un contrat sur tête. Connaissant Kylo Ren, il voudrait sûrement te tuer lui-même, c'est ce qu'il a fait avec Luke sur Crait ! s'enflamma le pilote.

— Poe…, gronda la générale.

Il s'interrompit, son regard passa de Rey à Leïa.

— C'est pour cela que je ne voulais pas que tu fasses ça maintenant. Rey vient de vivre beaucoup trop de choses d'un coup. Tu es en train de l'effrayer ! s'énerva Leïa. Maintenant laissez-la ! Tous les deux.

Comprenant qu'encore une fois il était allé trop loin, Poe sortit tête baissée, mais n'oublia pas de donner une accolade à Finn pour qu'il le suivît. Finn offrit un sourire contrit à Rey, qui tenta de le lui rendre. Mais elle avait peur. Peur qu'effectivement on la considérât comme le nouvel espoir. Les craintes de Luke se confirmaient.

Rey était sûre d'une chose. Elle ne voulait pas, et ne pourrait pas, soutenir tout le poids de la galaxie sur ses épaules.

* * *

Voilà pour ce premier chapitre !

N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis.

A bientôt. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Star Wars ne m'appartient pas.

Chapitre 2 :

Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'ils dérivaient. Les derniers membres de la Résistance.

Le Faucon Millenium, redoutable et insaisissable lors de batailles, était devenu plus encombrant qu'autre chose. C'était le vaisseau le plus connu de la galaxie, le plus reconnaissable et surtout, le plus recherché. Tout le monde voulait mettre la main dessus que ce fut l'armée du Premier Ordre ou les chasseurs de prime.

Rien qu'à l'idée de devoir se poser sur une planète, le stress de la générale Organa montait en flèche. Mais comme à son habitude, elle n'en montrait rien. Grâce à l'aide de Rey, ils parvinrent à envoyer un message à leurs anciens alliés, comme sur Crait, avec l'espoir qu'un deuxième message montrerait à quel point ils étaient en détresse.

C'était donc le cœur dans la gorge et cramponnée à son siège que Leïa regardait le vaisseau, par le cockpit, se poser pour le ravitaillement. Ils faisaient en sorte que ce ne fût jamais la même personne qui sortît à chaque fois et surtout pas Rey, Poe, Finn, ou bien elle-même.

Ce jour-là, le niveau de carburant les obligea à se poser. Leïa avait remarqué que Rey ne tenait plus en place et tournait comme un lion en cage. La jeune femme tapait du pied nerveusement et regardait par-dessus l'épaule de Poe qui manœuvrait le vaisseau avec facilité.

Encore un autre problème en devenir. D'instinct, Poe avait pris le siège du pilote et ne le lâchait plus. Rey en était frustrée, vraiment frustrée. D'une certaine manière, très officieuse, elle avait hérité du Faucon avec l'aval amical de Chewbacca et se sentait spoliée par cet homme qu'elle ne connaissait quasiment pas et qui ne semblait écouter l'avis des autres que quand ça le chantait. La jeune femme ne prenait les commandes que lorsque Poe faisait une pause. Et en bon pilote qui se respecte, étant toujours sur le pied de guerre, ses pauses étaient courtes.

Pour se calmer les nerfs, Rey effectuait des réparations sur le vaisseau. Parfois, Finn venait l'aider ou plutôt lui tenir compagnie. Il lui racontait toutes ses péripéties, la mission à Cantobait avec Rose, et ses leçons de pilotage avec elle.

Le jeune homme parlait souvent de Poe aussi. Sorti des rangs du Premier Ordre, l'ancien stormtrooper ne jurait que par lui. D'une certaine façon, Rey comprenait. Poe Dameron sortait lui aussi du rang et avait une légère allergie à l'autorité si elle ne venait pas d'une certaine générale, et encore. Il avait du charisme et regroupait facilement les gens autour de lui. Face au Premier Ordre, il s'était montré brave et avait réussi à échapper à l'impitoyable Kylo Ren. Et c'était le meilleur pilote de la Résistance ! Donc Rey comprenait d'une certaine façon que Finn l'ait pris pour modèle.

Par contre, le jeune homme faisait lui face à un mur. Rey ne répondait jamais à ses questions et le sourire qu'elle affichait retombait souvent et facilement.

Pour l'heure, la jeune femme n'aspirait qu'à une chose, respirer l'air dehors et marcher. Marcher longuement, jusqu'à ce que ses pieds, ses jambes, n'en puissent plus.

— Qui sort aujourd'hui ?

Sa voix avait porté un peu plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, claquant sèchement. Leïa lui jeta un regard éloquent.

— Connix.

Les mâchoires de Rey se contractèrent et elle se laissa retomber contre le dossier de son siège. La générale se pencha vers la jeune femme, et lui murmura :

— Tu ne peux pas Rey. C'est trop risqué pour toi de sortir et je ne veux pas que tu te mettes en danger pour rien. Crois-moi, je n'en peux plus non plus de rester enfermer dans cette boîte de conserve, ajouta-t-elle avec un soupir las.

Évidemment, c'était compliqué pour Leïa. La générale n'était pas montée dans le Faucon depuis des années, et n'était même pas remontée à bord lorsqu'elle avait vu Han pour la dernière fois. Tout lui rappelait son voyou de mari et son frère. Et son fils, lorsqu'elle avait pu profiter de quelques escapades entre deux votes au Sénat.

Soudain, ils furent tous secoués par l'atterrissage. Leïa se leva et donna ses dernières instructions au lieutenant, suivie de près par Poe, qui en rajoutait une couche sur les précautions à prendre.

Chewbacca abaissa la rampe avec un grognement d'encouragement. La jeune femme blonde eut un sourire, avant de rabattre la capuche de sa cape sur sa tête quand la porte s'ouvrit.

Rey ne put résister et s'accroupit au bord. Du sable. C'était familier. Un nœud se forma dans son estomac. Cela lui rappelait toutes ces rayures pour compter les jours, la soif, le regard avide d'Unkar Plutt, la solitude. Ce petit carré de sable visible la dégoûtait autant qu'il l'appelait. La jeune femme réalisa avec tristesse qu'elle donnerait tout pour y poser les pieds, enfoncer ses mains dedans, éprouver sa chaleur. Il pouvait être doux par moments mais la plupart du temps, il était hostile.

Une larme solitaire dévala sa joue. Rey se redressa subitement et inspira un bon coup. Une main s'abattit doucement sur son épaule.

— Tout va bien ? s'inquiéta Finn.

Rey se tourna vers lui.

— Oui. C'est juste tout ce sable…

— C'est terrifiant, termina-t-il avec un air très sérieux.

La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

— J'espère vraiment ne plus avoir à reposer un pied sur du sable, continua-t-il en pointant le sol du doigt d'un air accusateur.

Un rire s'échappa de la bouche de la jeune femme. Combien de fois avait-il été choqué à chaque fois qu'elle disait vouloir retourner sur Jakku ? Les quelques heures passées dans le désert avaient suffi à le dégoûter.

Finn lui lança un regard surpris. Depuis qu'il avait retrouvé son amie, il ne savait pas sur quel pied danser avec elle. Lorsqu'il l'avait rencontrée, Rey était hostile, dominée par son instinct de survie, puis l'amitié s'était tranquillement installée entre eux. La joie de se retrouver s'était ternie quand il s'était rendu compte que la jeune femme avait à nouveau érigé un mur autour d'elle.

Son humeur changeait souvent. Surtout lorsqu'il essayait d'en savoir plus sur la mort de Snoke. La seule fois qu'il lui avait demandé comment elle avait fait pour passer le barrage que représentait Kylo Ren, Rey avait perdu toutes ses couleurs et son regard était si triste qu'il avait aussitôt regretté d'avoir posé la question.

Le jeune homme lui sourit en retour.

Un étrange silence s'installa dans le vaisseau.

Poe les dévisageait sans expression particulière, l'air perdu dans ses pensées. Ses yeux étaient creusés, cernés et son visage, émacié. Il ne s'arrêtait jamais et passait son temps à essayer de tout régenter. Le pilote en payait le prix.

Ce que Rey prenait pour de l'arrogance était en fait de la bonne volonté. Jusque-là, leurs échanges avaient été limités. Mais c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait ainsi. Vulnérable, humain.

Leurs regards se croisèrent, et la jeune femme sentit se frémissement familier qui émanait de Poe, très diffus, beaucoup moins intense que chez certaines personnes. En temps normal, elle ne l'aurait jamais remarqué, mais Rey comprit alors pourquoi il était le meilleur pilote de la Résistance, et qu'il était aussi en proie à ses propres démons.

La jeune femme lui sourit comme pour signifier une trêve à leur querelle silencieuse. Elle inspira longuement, prête à retourner à ses boulons. Rey allait disparaître de la salle commune quand une voix s'éleva derrière elle.

—Rey… Est-ce que ça en vaut la peine… d'être mon ami ?

Rey franchit les quelques mètres qui les séparaient pour essayer de déchiffrer l'expression du visage de Finn.

— Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il tenait la main de Rose, toujours inconsciente.

—Depuis que j'ai fui le Premier Ordre, toutes les personnes que je rencontre sont blessées ou enlevées ou tuées. Regarde dans quel état elle est ! L'une des premières choses qu'elle m'ait dit, parce que je voulais quitter le croiseur pour que tu puisses me retrouver en sécurité, c'est que j'étais un lâche. Et elle avait raison. Et à cause de moi, on est là.

En voyant les épaules de son ami s'affaisser, Rey s'agenouilla en face de lui et serra son bras.

—Finn. Tu n'es pas un lâche. Tu te bats pour les personnes auxquelles tu tiens. Tu es un vrai ami. Tu es venu me chercher dans l'endroit que tu fuyais par-dessus tout. Tu as sauvé la vie de Rose sur Crait. J'en aurais fait autant. Elle a sûrement changé d'avis à ton sujet en s'interposant. Ne te jette pas la pierre. Toi, tu n'as trahi personne.

Le jeune homme pressa gentiment son bras et lui sourit. Mon son froncement de sourcil la fit paniquer. Elle venait de faire une bourde. La jeune femme se leva d'un bond et fit mine d'avoir trouvé l'interlocuteur qu'elle cherchait, en l'occurrence C3-PO. Mais c'était sans compter sur Finn qui avait bien écouté.

— Moi je n'ai trahi personne ? Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends ? Vas-tu enfin me dire la vérité ?

—Pas ici, répondit-elle après quelques secondes de réflexion.

Finn la suivit dans le cœur du vaisseau, où Rey venait se réfugier.

— S'il-te-plaît, ne me juge pas trop vite. Seule Leïa le sait. Et ne le dis à personne. Promets-le.

— Je te le jure.

Alors elle commença son récit. La tête de son ami quand il comprit qu'ils avaient été sur le même vaisseau au même moment valait son pesant d'or.

— Il t'a proposé de le rejoindre ?

— Oui.

— Et tu lui as répondu quoi ?

— Rien. Je me rends compte que c'était une erreur. J'ai paniqué et j'ai fait n'importe quoi.

—Il t'a offert l'univers sur un plateau et tout ce que tu as trouvé, c'était de lui reprendre ce fichu sabre ?

— Oui ! Mais… Quoi ? Je ne te suis pas.

— Mais oui, c'est ça… marmonna-t'il pour lui-même. Même si ça ne me rassure pas du tout.

Rey fronça les sourcils. Le jeune homme éclata de rire. Un rire assez incrédule.

— Rey, on dirait qu'il t'aime bien.

La jeune femme ne s'attendait certainement pas à cela de la part de son ami. Elle sentit ses joues, son visage entier en fait, chauffer.

— Non tu dis n'importe quoi, s'énerva-t-elle.

Mais son ami n'en démordit pas, comme s'il venait de faire la découverte du siècle.

— Non pas que ça me plaise, mais ça expliquerait certaines choses !

— Et lesquelles ?

— Sur Takonada, je l'ai vu t'emmener dans ses bras. Et il ne t'a pas torturée.

— Bien sûr que si ! Il est entré dans ma tête !

— Oui mais tu étais dans un bien meilleur état que Poe, je te jure. Il t'a proposé de devenir son apprentie, énuméra-t-il. Il a tué Snoke à ta place !

— Et il est devenu le nouveau Suprême Leader ! C'est le pouvoir qu'il voulait !

— Mais il ne t'a pas détruite. Kylo Ren t'a offert la galaxie !

— J'ai été la seule personne à essayer de le comprendre, Finn. Son histoire est plus compliquée que ce qu'on pense. Et je n'ai pas été particulièrement gentille.

— Mais ça peut suffire. Il te fait confiance.

— Je ne pense pas que ce soit encore le cas.

Mais le jeune homme n'entendit pas sa phrase car il s'était levé comme s'il s'était assis sur cactus en lançant :

— Ne bouge pas ! Je reviens tout de suite.

Finn disparut, laissant Rey dans la confusion la plus totale. Dans un sens, le raisonnement de son ami tenait la route, mais ne connaissant rien à… l'amitié, elle ne savait pas quoi en penser. La jeune femme se rappela son dernier contact avec Ben. Il l'avait presque suppliée de ne pas rompre le lien. Elle sentit son cœur se serrer et un malaise monter en elle. L'idée était vraiment déroutante. Une vague d'anxiété la submergea.

Rey voulut que le sol du vaisseau s'ouvrît sous elle et que l'espace l'emportât quand elle vit Finn revenir accompagné de Leïa.

La générale s'assit à la place que le jeune homme occupait et darda sur elle son regard sombre.

— Tu es si surprise que ça ? démarra-t-elle de but en blanc.

La jeune femme était encore incapable de lui répondre.

— Finn n'a pas vraiment fait preuve de finesse, mais je me suis faite cette réflexion aussi.

Rey sentait son corps entier chauffer et elle sentit ses oreilles et ses pommettes s'embraser quand son regard croisa celui de la générale. Il y avait dans ses yeux noirs un peu de malice, cet espoir qui ne la quittait jamais, et une autre lueur qu'elle ne parvenait pas à déchiffrer.

La voix de Finn brisa partiellement leur contact silencieux.

— Rey ! Imagine tout ce qu'on pourrait faire ! Tu pourrais le manipuler et le détruire !

Leïa le foudroya du regard.

— Pardon, s'excusa-t-il, penaud. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu pourrais le manipuler un peu et le faire changer… d'avis ?

Un rire amer s'éleva entre eux.

— Non Finn. Mon fils est peut-être impulsif, mais il est intelligent. Il vient de se libérer du joug d'un homme en qui il a eu confiance toute sa vie quand ses parents n'y voyaient rien et ne le voyaient pas. Un homme qui l'a manipulé, utilisé pour son don, son pouvoir. Il comprendra très vite la moindre supercherie et nous le fera payer très cher.

— Ah… soupira le jeune homme. Faites comme si je n'avais rien dit. Mais alors qu'allons-nous faire ?

Rey, heureuse que la conversation se détourne enfin, se pencha vers ses amis. L'idée de Finn l'avait vraiment choquée, et le fait que Leïa eut approuvé la déroutait. La jeune femme s'exclama :

— Je vais reconstruire le sabre laser. Je ne sais pas encore comment mais je le ferai.

Leïa fronça les sourcils. Elle savait que Rey était douée, que la Force était puissante en elle. Cependant, un problème de taille se dressait devant elle. Le cristal kyber était brisé et personne ne savait encore s'il produisait la moindre énergie. Et si les débris émettaient quelque chose, le résultat serait une arme dangereusement instable.

— J'ai trouvé les textes Jedi sur Ach-to. Peut-être ont-ils les réponses à mes questions.

— Le Premier Ordre doit surveiller l'île à présent.

— En fait ils sont ici. Dans le Faucon.

Les regards insistants de ses amis l'incitèrent à poursuivre.

— J'ai vite compris que Luke ne viendrait pas avec moi. C'était très clair. J'ai senti qu'ils me seraient utiles. Et puis, je n'ai pas le choix. Si je dois encore affronter Kylo Ren, il me faudra un sabre laser.

— Les as-tu déjà lus ?

— Non.

Finn se redressa énergiquement, tendit la main à Leïa et lança :

— Alors, allons voir ça !

Ensemble, ils remontèrent à la salle commune, où Rey ouvrit un tiroir. Elle en sortit de vieux grimoires aux pages jaunies, et plus fragiles que de la porcelaine.

Leïa frissonna. La Force imprégnait ces livres. Il émanait d'eux l'énergie de nombreux Jedi. Ces pensées dérivèrent vers son frère, disparu. Comme Han.

Le bruit mat des livres posés sur la table sortit la générale de ses pensées moroses.

Ils s'assirent, sans oser les ouvrir. BB-8 les rejoignit dans un concert de « bip ». Le droïde vint se coller à la jambe de Rey, et dirigea son objectif sur elle, en émettant encore des « bips ».

— Ce sont les vieux textes jedis. Nous allons essayer de trouver comment fabriquer un nouveau sabre laser.

Rey prit un des livres au hasard. BB-8 pencha sa tête en demi-sphère d'un côté, l'air impatient.

« Bip ! »

— Je vais l'ouvrir ! J'ai peur de l'abîmer.

« Bip ! » l'encouragea-t-il, tout en portant son attention sur les mains de son amie humaine.

La jeune femme regarda ses amis et vit dans leurs yeux des signes d'encouragement.

— Très bien, murmura-t-elle en saisissant la couverture rigide.

Le cœur au bord de lèvres, Rey passa les doigts sur la première page. Elle oublia totalement la présence de ses amis.

Elle sentait la Force. L'énergie de beaucoup de Jedi, qui avaient eux aussi tournés ces pages, remonta le long de son bras. Comme hypnotisée, la jeune femme mit quelques secondes à comprendre ce que lui demandait Leïa.

Elle étudia les volutes qui décoraient les pages et l'écriture. Une calligraphie très soignée. Celui ou celle qui avait réalisé cet ouvrage avait dû y passer un temps inconsidérable.

— Je ne peux pas le lire. C'est trop ancien. Et je ne sais lire que le basique.

Leïa tendit les mains pour se saisir du manuscrit tout en étudiant Rey du regard. Finn la dévisageait aussi, les sourcils froncés. Embarrassée, la jeune femme les éclaira.

— J'ai été abandonnée à l'âge de huit ans sur Jakku. J'ai appris à lire avant… Le peu que j'ai appris m'a sauvée.

Personne ne fit de commentaire. Sauf BB-8 qui émit un long sifflement compatissant.

Leïa haussa les sourcils tout en parcourant les pages du regard.

— Je n'arrive pas à le lire non plus. À vrai dire je pense peut-être connaître une personne, voire deux, qui pourraient.

— Vraiment ? demanda Rey, peu convaincue.

— Eh bien, oui. Ça risque d'être compliqué avec la première, retorqua la générale en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

La jeune femme sentit que Leïa lui faisait passer un message.

— Quant à la deuxième, nous sommes plutôt chanceux, puisqu'il est à bord.

— Il ? s'étonnèrent Rey et Finn, simultanément.

— Oui. C3-PO. C'est un droïde de protocole de l'ancienne République. Il aurait servi ma mère biologique, Padmé Amidala pendant des années. Alors je pense qu'il peut nous renseigner.

BB-8 s'excita dans une explosion de « Bip ! », avant de disparaître dans un couloir.

— Il est enthousiaste, se moqua Finn gentiment.

— Les droïdes avec du caractère sont souvent les plus intéressant, confirma Leïa avec un sourire. R2-D2 est coriace et insolent. Luke ne cessait de lui demander d'être plus respectueux et d'arrêter de jurer. Ils ont plusieurs points communs. Ils sont braves, très loyaux et très attachés à leurs maîtres.

— C'est bien vrai.

BB-8 revint tout fière avec C3-PO derrière lui qui lui demandait de ne pas aller aussi vite.

— Générale, BB-8 est venu me dire que vous demandez mes services. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Le droïde doré était comme à son habitude raide comme la justice. Comme Rey pouvait le constater, les droïdes avaient du caractère et la première fois qu'elle avait eu affaire à C3-PO, elle s'était demandé s'il était normal qu'il fût si arrogant. Mais il était toujours prêt à rendre service et la jeune femme arrêta de penser à son ton supérieur. En fait ça le rendait plutôt amusant.

Leïa lui expliqua la situation. Ravi de retrouver une de ses fonctions premières, C3-PO s'exécuta avec joie. À vrai dire, il s'emporta même une peu.

\- Princesse, évidemment que je peux déchiffrer ce langage ! Je connais plusieurs millions de langues et dialectes ainsi que leur représentation écrite, ou dessinée ! Je suis très heureux de pouvoir vous aidez et vous initier à cet art magnifique ! Cela fait tellement longtemps ! La dernière fois qu'un maître a fait preuve d'autant d'intérêt, c'était le petit maître Ben ! Princesse, il était vraiment doué…

Oh. Rey haussa un sourcil et échangea un regard avec Leïa. Heureusement qu'ils avaient C3-PO, puisqu'en effet, demander un tel service à cette autre personne s'avérerait… impossible ou dangereux, ou les deux.

Mais le droïde, enflammé, continua dans son élan à parler de ses souvenirs et du bon vieux temps (il était vraiment très fier d'avoir réussi à persuader des autochtones qu'il était un dieu), sous le regard curieux de Finn, sans noter l'embarras de sa princesse.

Voir ses amis autour d'elle, avec le même objectif la remplit d'une sensation qu'elle avait cru disparue. L'espoir.

\- Un pas après l'autre, murmura la jeune femme pour elle-même.

* * *

Rey se laissa tomber avec un soupire satisfait dans le fauteuil de Han. C3-PO venait de faire des merveilles. Contrairement à quoi elle s'attendait, le droïde s'était montré très pédagogue et très patient avec elle. Ils avaient commencé au hasard par un livre qui relatait l'histoire des Jedi et des Sith. Rien de très technique, mais pour un moment, elle se sentit satisfaite de voir que quelque chose fonctionnait enfin.

L'ambiance dans le cockpit était très calme et silencieuse, comme si on était coupé du reste du vaisseau. Un moment parfait de paix pour méditer. Elle était seule, plongée dans le noir, la lumière des étoiles, hypnotique à la vitesse lumière, éclairait son visage.

Chewie, qui n'était pas loin, piquait un somme. Mais le géant ne dormait que d'une seule oreille, au cas où ils auraient un problème.

Poe aussi se reposait, rattrapé par toutes ces heures de sommeil manquées. C'était un soulagement pour Rey d'avoir cet endroit pour elle seule.

La jeune femme s'installa confortablement et ferma les paupières. Le bourdonnement des machines et des moteurs commença à la bercer. Sa respiration se fit plus calme, plus profonde. Rey se concentra sur la Force. Elle la sentait, à la fois puissante et paisible. La balance était toujours là. Le chaos de l'espace à l'extérieur, le repos et la vie à l'intérieur.

Soudain, elle sentit une fluctuation dans la Force comme jamais elle ne l'avait sentie auparavant.

Rey ouvrit les yeux.

A côté d'elle, nimbé dans une douce lumière, installé aussi confortablement qu'elle dans le siège de Chewie se tenait Luke Skywalker, un petit sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres et les yeux pleins de malice.

— Luke ?

La jeune femme n'en crut pas ses yeux.

—Comment est-ce possible ? Vous êtes mort !

— Je te remercie de me rappeler ce petit détail…

Le rouge lui montant aux joues, Rey se confondit en excuses. Le Jedi se rendit compte de la panique de son apprentie et leva les mains en signe d'apaisement.

Il la couva d'un regard paternel.

— Je comprends ta surprise. Je n'y croyais pas mes yeux quand Obi-Wan Kenobi est apparu pour la première fois de ma vie devant moi, comme ça.

Un silence confortable s'installa entre eux. Toujours choquée, la jeune femme sentit une vague de soulagement la submerger.

— Je t'avoue que je ne pensais pas y arriver. Je n'ai vu que trois personnes sous cette forme. Ben Kenobi, maître Yoda et mon père.

Son visage devint soudain plus sérieux.

— Je voudrais continuer de te former. Je suis désolé d'avoir mis tant de temps à comprendre. Veux-tu que nous finissions ce que nous avons commencé ?

Rey hocha fébrilement la tête. L'espoir était là, plus puissant que jamais.

— C'est incroyable ! réussit-elle enfin à articuler. Comme si vous n'aviez jamais disparu…

— Personne ne disparaît vraiment.

Un sourire s'épanouit sur le visage de sa padawan. Luke s'installa de nouveau confortablement, les mains croisées sur le ventre.

— On se voit plus tard alors. Demande à ma sœur de t'aider, j'ai eu l'occasion de lui apprendre quelques petites choses par le passé.

Il lui adressa un clin d'œil et sous les yeux ébahis de Rey, la silhouette du Jedi s'évapora.

La jeune femme dut contrôler son excitation pour ne pas aller secouer Leïa et lui annoncer la nouvelle. À la place, un rire incontrôlable lui échappa. La générale serait soulagée d'apprendre cette nouvelle. Cette bonne nouvelle.

Remotivée, Rey ferma de nouveau les yeux et médita.

Ce ne fut que bien plus tard qu'elle sortit de cet état de relaxation. Elle s'apprêtait à se lever pour dégourdir ses jambes, quand elle sentit autre chose. Une perturbation qu'elle connaissait bien. Et qu'elle redoutait.

Les yeux de Ben croisèrent les siens, et ne les quittèrent plus.

Il avait l'air aussi surpris et embarrassé qu'elle. D'autant plus pour Rey qu'il était assis à la place qu'occupait Luke un instant plus tôt.

Le stress monta en elle.

Les mâchoires de Ben se crispèrent.

— Alors j'aurais tué Snoke ? attaqua-t-elle.

Il lui décocha un regard noir.

— Il ne restait aucun témoin. Hux ne m'apprécie pas, et c'est lui que j'ai vu en premier quand je me suis réveillé. Il m'aurait tué, répondit-il sur le même ton. Il n'y a pas de contrat sur ta tête si c'est ce qui t'inquiète. J'ai d'autres choses à faire que poursuivre une vingtaine de résistants sans vaisseau, sans amis, sans argent.

Rey se força à rester calme. Il était doué pour mettre les gens hors d'eux, mieux valait ne pas répondre à sa provocation.

La jeune femme le prit au dépourvu en changeant de sujet. En changeant de ton aussi.

— Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Pourquoi tu m'as demandée de te suivre, alors que tu sais très bien que je ne passerai pas du côté obscur ?

— Je ne t'ai pas demandée de passer du côté obscur. Je t'ai demandée de gouverner la galaxie avec moi.

Rey fronça les sourcils.

— Et Crait ? Lancer tous tes chasseurs contre moi était une façon d'exprimer ta déception ?

Ben ne lui répondit pas, se contentant de la fixer avec intensité, comme il savait si bien le faire. Et malgré les faits, la jeune femme n'était pas insensible à ses prunelles sombres qui la scrutaient sans gêne. Comme s'il n'y avait qu'elle qui comptait. Il lui donnait l'impression d'être une personne à part entière, spéciale.

— Il n'y avait pas que moi. La résistance, mes amis, ta mère ! Tuer ton père ne t'a pas suffi ?

Elle savait que c'était petit. Ce genre de remarque était dangereuse, mais étrangement, Ben ne s'énerva pas. Une moue boudeuse lui répondit. Alors qu'il était penché en avant pour l'écouter, le jeune homme détourna le regard et s'adossa contre son siège avec un soupir las. Il semblait contempler l'infini.

— Tu ne sais rien, Rey.

Sa voix était si basse que la jeune femme faillit ne pas entendre sa phrase. Déconcertée, Rey se permit de ne pas répondre tout de suite. Ben n'avait jamais semblé être aussi calme, même s'il fallait admettre qu'il ne s'était jamais énervé à chaque fois que le lien s'était fait entre eux.

Il avait meilleure mine, c'était indéniable. L'horrible blessure qu'elle lui avait infligée ne serait alors plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Et aussi bête et futile que cela pouvait paraître, ses cheveux épais formaient de nouveau de belles boucles. Ben regagnait en prestance. Et il retrouvait la forme physique. Cela n'augurait rien de bon s'ils étaient amenés à se disputer et à se battre de nouveau.

— C'est difficile de savoir avec toi, Ben.

La jeune femme eut de nouveau son attention. Et ses yeux… Elle avait l'impression de voir ceux d'un enfant.

— Je ne fais confiance à personne.

Rey se sentit blessée. Certes dans son monde à lui, elle l'avait abandonné comme on jette un morceau de ferraille rouillé. Mais c'était compliqué de faire des efforts de son côté à elle sans oublier le passé.

— J'ai essayé de te comprendre, répondit-elle sèchement. Et j'essaie encore, malgré le passé.

Étonnamment, même si le ton qu'elle venait d'employer était plutôt dur, une lueur d'espoir anima le regard du jeune homme. Du moins, le crut-elle.

Alors il fit une chose à laquelle Rey ne s'attendait pas. Ben se leva et se pencha sur elle. Les vibrations du lien, qui se tenaient relativement tranquille jusqu'à ce moment, s'intensifièrent. Un bourdonnement résonna dans ses oreilles. Elle s'agrippa aux accoudoirs de son siège, ne comprenant pas pourquoi d'un coup il empiéta dans son espace vital.

Le jeune homme tendit la main vers elle. Confuse, Rey cessa de respirer. Délicatement, il effleura sa joue du bout des doigts. La Force intensifiait les sensations, et la jeune femme ressentit le contact comme une décharge électrique.

Son souffle balaya son oreille et ses cheveux.

— Je suis désolé.

Muette, Rey accrocha son regard alors qu'il se redressait. Ce qui ne dura que quelques secondes, quand il disparut.

Interdite, elle déglutit difficilement… et reprit sa respiration. Elle ne voulait pas comprendre ce qui venait de se produire.

La dernière fois que Ben avait été aussi proche d'elle, de cette façon, il avait forcé son esprit brutalement, et fouillé ses pensées les plus profondes jusque dans ses rêves. Que venait-il d'essayer de faire ? Lire de nouveau dans son esprit ? Impossible, ce genre de techniques ne fonctionnait pas dans le Lien. Le jeune homme l'avait déduit rapidement de lui-même.

Alors pourquoi ? Qu'avait-il voulu lui dire ?

La jeune femme savait que Ben avait une personnalité beaucoup plus complexe que ce qu'elle imaginait. Un pas en avant se solvait souvent par dix pas en arrière. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il y avait toujours un conflit en lui.

Les grognements de Chewie la sortirent de ses pensées. Rey pivota dans son siège et vit Leïa débouler dans le cockpit.

\- Rey ! Je viens de voir quelque chose d'extraordinaire ! J'étais dans ma cabine, en train de fouiller dans de vieilles affaires, quand j'ai senti quelque chose ! La Force, je suppose. La sensation est passée et tout d'un coup j'ai vu Luke !

La jeune femme sourit, un peu décontenancée par l'excitation de son aînée, d'ordinaire calme et réfléchie.

\- Je pense que vous avez dû le sentir la première fois, il est venu me voir aussi. Mais Luke est…

\- Oh, Rey… Je le sais très bien. Je sais très bien que mon frère est un fantôme de la Force. Il m'avait parlé des fantômes de Ben Kenobi, Yoda et de… mon père. Au départ je ne l'ai pas cru. Et j'ai réfléchi. La Force ? Les Jedi ? Je lui ai dit que je sentais des choses.

\- Luke vous a formée ! s'exclama Rey en souriant.

\- Ne t'emballe pas. Il m'a appris quelques tours de passe-passe, comme les vertus de la patience, la méditation… faire flotter des objets, répondit Leïa avec un clin d'œil.

\- Et défier le froid mortel de l'espace ?

Une ombre passa dans le regard de la générale. Elle s'assit dans le siège du copilote avant de répondre.

\- Je suppose que c'est Finn qui a vendu la mèche…

\- Oui. Il m'a raconté tout ce qu'il s'est passé depuis son réveil sur le croiseur.

Un sourire moqueur étira la bouche de Leïa.

\- Ce garçon est une vraie pipelette. Pas étonnant qu'il n'ait pas supporté la rigidité du Premier Ordre.

Rey se pencha vers son aînée et demanda timidement :

\- Leïa, j'ai besoin que vous me formiez. Je sais que je vous demande beaucoup, mais j'ai toujours besoin que quelqu'un me guide. Je suis loin d'être prête. Je suis loin d'être un Jedi.

\- Rey…

La jeune femme agrippa fermement les mains de la générale.

\- S'il vous plaît. Vous êtes mon dernier espoir, avoua-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux. Luke a été avare et les seules choses de la Force que je connaisse, je les ai vues dans la mémoire de Ben, quand il a forcé la mienne. Je ne veux pas de ça. Ce n'est pas un bon souvenir.

Devant la détresse de Rey, Leïa se leva et la serra dans bras, dans une étreinte maternelle.

\- Je ne te promets pas d'être le meilleur professeur, mais je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour t'aider. Nous ne sommes pas seules. Luke nous aidera, murmura la générale.

Tout à coup, Chewbacca rugit dans le vaisseau. Tous les passagers se retrouvèrent dans la salle commune.

R2-D2 bipait furieusement pour obtenir l'attention de tout le monde.

Leïa se glissa à ses côtés et l'encouragea à délivrer son message.

Un hologramme apparut. Un visage familier et rassurant.

\- Les amis, vous n'imaginez pas à quel point c'était compliqué de vous envoyer ce message ! Le Premier Ordre est aux abois. Soyez tranquilles, ils ne vous cherchent pas. Mais les communications sont plus filtrées que jamais. Je peux vous cacher. Si personne de confiance ne vous a déjà répondu, utilisez le code que j'ai envoyé à R2-D2 pour me contacter. Que la Force soit avec vous !

L'image de Maz Kenata disparut. Des cris de victoire et de soulagement s'élevèrent dans tout le vaisseau.

Rey ressentait le même soulagement que ses amis, et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à une chose. Sur ce point, Ben ne lui avait pas menti.

Un sourire naissant sur ses lèvres, la jeune femme croisa le regard de Finn, de Poe, de Chewie et de Leïa.

Il y avait toujours de l'espoir.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. J'ai mis beaucoup beaucoup de temps à faire ce chapitre, j'ai essayé de trouver un fil conducteur pour tout le reste de l'histoire, mais ce n'était pas évident pour moi avec la fin de l'épisode VIII. J'ai regardé les films plusieurs fois, lu des bouquins, vu les trailers pas mal de fois, pour trouver des infos et une fin cohérente (autant dire que je n'y suis pas arrivée...). D'autant plus que je ne suis jamais satisfaite de ce que je fais à 100%..., donc il a été écrit et réécrit plusieurs fois. Une grosse partie du chapitre a été écrite avant la sortie de l'épisode IX, et j'ai visé assez juste concernant quelques points je crois. Je vais poursuivre en suivant la ligne du film, mais en y changeant quelques petites choses. Le chapitre suivant sera plus centré sur Ben Solo, et on verra ce que j'avais imaginé pour Dark Rey...

Si je reviens souvent sur ce qu'il s'est passé dans les films précédents, c'est pour trouver une certaine cohérence dans l'intéraction entre les personnages, parce qu'en fait on se rend compte qu'ils ne se connaissent pas très bien, voire qu'ils ne se sont jamais rencontrés, ce dont on a du mal à se rendre compte vu que le spectateur est omniscient.

Merci pour vos reviews, mais j'avoue que j'ai été un peu impressionnée par la vitesse à laquelle vous réagissez et le nombre de reviews, qui ne sont pas du tout les mêmes que pour d'autres sujets (genre quand on publie sur un manga qui ne compte que 4000 stories, comparé à SW, c'est rien).

Pardon pour les coquilles s'il y en a.

Bonne année et à bientôt.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Star Wars ne m'appartient pas.

Chapitre 3 :

Kylo Ren savourait l'instant.

Il s'efforçait tant bien que mal de retenir le rictus qui menaçait de relever le coin de sa bouche.

Une sensation de victoire faisait bouillonner son sang, à la vue de son ennemi à terre. C'était puéril mais diablement délicieux.

Le meilleur dans cette situation était qu'il n'avait même pas eu recours à la Force. L'annonce du retour des chevaliers de Ren avait réussi à faire disparaître toutes les couleurs du visage du général Hux. Non seulement il ne restait qu'un simple général, mais en plus il allait devoir faire preuve d'autant de diplomatie et d'hypocrisie avec ces brutes qu'avec Kylo Ren.

Armitage Hux le détestait. Le sentiment était mutuel.

Le Suprême Leader n'avait pas besoin de forcer l'esprit de qui que ce soit pour sentir la peur, le stress dont il était l'origine.

Tous les chefs de guerre, les politiciens assis autour de la table faisaient profil bas, les yeux baissés. Un silence lourd pesait dans la pièce. Quelqu'un autour de la table se racla la gorge de façon peu discrète pour essayer de briser ce silence et alléger cette atmosphère lugubre.

Kylo Ren laissa la situation perdurer quelques secondes et finalement, il se redressa.

— Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui, annonça-t-il.

Ils tentèrent tous de ne pas montrer leur empressement à quitter la pièce. Une fois seul, il se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil et se prit la tête dans les mains. Gérer le Premier Ordre s'avérait plus ardu qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Surtout lorsqu'il avait affaire à des incapables.

Mais ce n'était pas cela le plus fatiguant.

Un souvenir le rongeait.

Luke.

Le choc de le revoir avait tout simplement court-circuité son cerveau. La rage l'avait aveuglé de façon si puissante qu'il n'avait pas été capable de distinguer la réalité de l'illusion. Luke avait évoqué Rey et Han Solo. Le jeune homme avait alors complètement disjoncté.

Et en effet, Luke le hantait comme son père. Car même s'il n'avait pas tué le Jedi, il était responsable du sacrifice de son oncle qui avait voulu sauver la Résistance, et dans un dernier espoir, avait demandé pardon et tenté de sauver Ben.

Des souvenirs de son apprentissage lui revenaient de plus en plus souvent, bien malgré lui. Kylo Ren pensait souvent aux souvenirs pris de force à Rey. L'île et l'océan. Il avait du mal à admettre son intérêt pour Ach-to, peut-être parce que c'était les émotions de Rey qui se superposaient aux siennes lorsqu'il y réfléchissait. La jeune femme bouleversait sa vie de façon tellement inattendue qu'il n'arrivait pas à déterminer ce qu'il ressentait.

Le Suprême Leader se redressa et posa ses mains sur la surface froide du bureau, détournant le regard vers les grandes baies vitrées à travers lesquelles il distinguait les étoiles.

En vérité, Ben avait désespérément besoin d'être seul. Vraiment seul, face à lui-même. Il ne regrettait pas d'avoir tué Snoke. Ne plus entendre sa voix et ne plus se sentir surveiller en permanence le soulageait. Il avait besoin de réfléchir, de s'éloigner de cet univers toxique.

* * *

Kylo Ren regardait avec impatience le technicien qui s'efforçait de trouver la pièce qui posait problème.

— Tout cela reste entre nous, ordonna le Suprême Leader.

L'homme face à lui, qui aurait pu être son père, ne releva même pas la tête pour répondre d'un ton un peu trop calme, voire carrément nonchalant :

— Évidemment, Monseigneur.

Penché légèrement en avant, les mains gantées à plat sur le plan de travail, il tentait d'impressionner le technicien. En vain. Kylo Ren n'avait pas l'habitude. En général, les gens réagissaient de façon très forte en sa présence. Ils blêmissaient, rougissaient, transpiraient à grosses gouttes, se figeaient, tremblaient, bégayaient, pleuraient… Certains faisaient même demi-tour en le voyant.

Le Suprême Leader était complètement déstabilisé. Oh, il n'en montra rien, mais ça l'agaçait. Pendant une seconde, il envisagea de l'envoyer à Hux, pour un reconditionnement. Mais l'idée de croiser le chemin du général sans que ce soit nécessaire l'en dissuada très vite.

L'homme aux cheveux poivre et sel continua de trifouiller dans les circuits quelques instants avant de resserrer visses et boulons et d'appuyer sur le bouton d'allumage. Son apparence soignée détonait de son attitude désinvolte.

— Voilà Monseigneur, cette unité est dépourvue de tout traqueur, annonça-t-il en s'essuyant les mains.

Le petit robot noir s'anima en émettant le ronronnement caractéristique aux astromécanos du Premier Ordre.

— Bien, marmonna Kylo, qui fixait le droïde avec perplexité.

BB-9E faisait pivoter sa tête sur son corps rond, son œil passant du Suprême Leader au technicien. Ce dernier désigna Kylo du doigt. Le droïde le fixa et lui assura son obéissance.

Le technicien se saisit d'une télécommande, appuya sur un bouton et le plan de travail s'abaissa. Kylo recula légèrement et croisa les mains dans le dos. Plus la table baissait, plus la tête de BB-9E partait en arrière, alors qu'il ne quittait pas le jeune homme de son œil rouge, ce qui menaçait de lui faire perdre l'équilibre. Alors qu'il paraissait déjà petit, il l'était encore plus aux pieds du Suprême Leader.

— Maintenant, il est à vous Monsieur.

Avoir BB-9E avec lui au cours de son voyage pourrait s'avérer utile puisqu'il partait seul, sans avoir prévenu personne de sa vraie destination.

C'était la première fois qu'il faisait cela depuis un très long moment. Voyager avec un droïde. Ben voulait juste ne pas tomber sur un bavard ou pire, un petit rebelle qui n'hésiterait pas à exprimer le fond de sa pensée.

— Vous devez avoir vos raisons, mais j'ai pensé que si vous demandez ce service, et que vous insistez, c'est que vous voulez disparaître.

Kylo braqua aussitôt ses prunelles sombres dans celles du technicien. Il soutint son regard.

— J'ai pris la liberté de le reconditionner complètement. Il conserve toute la mémoire qu'il possède déjà, mais surprise à celui à celui qui en voyant votre nouveau compagnon essaiera de vous localiser…

Surpris, Kylo le sonda discrètement. C'était tellement inhabituel qu'il songea un instant à un espion. Ce qu'il trouva le rassura et en même temps, réveilla un drôle de sentiment, enfoui profondément en lui.

Cet homme ne semblait pas avoir peur de lui. Pourquoi ? Le Suprême Leader décida de le tester.

— Très bien. Je veux que vous vous occupiez également personnellement de la préparation du vaisseau avec lequel je vais voyager.

La surprise peignit le visage du technicien. Il eut du mal à retenir un sourire.

— Quel est votre matricule, pour que je puisse vous transmettre les informations du vaisseau ?

— Je n'en ai pas, Monseigneur, mais prenez ça.

Il tendit à Kylo une sorte de comlink fait maison.

— Appuyez sur ce bouton quand vous aurez besoin de moi.

Ben saisit l'objet et reporta son attention sur lui. L'ingénieur n'avait pas vraiment répondu à ça question.

— Je m'appelle Nor Ido, confia-t-il.

Son sourire, franc cette fois, désarma Kylo. Il devait s'éloigner.

— Depuis combien de temps travaillez-vous pour le Premier Ordre ?

— J'étais là bien avant le Premier Ordre, retorqua Nor Ido, laissant planer le sous-entendu.

Un rictus étira le coin de la bouche du Suprême Leader. L'ingénieur soutint son regard sans ciller. Et là, il sentit la vague de tristesse qui submergea Nor Ido, sans même qu'il effleure son esprit. Mais l'homme sourit, mélancolique. Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils.

— Vous avez confiance en moi ?

— Je crois que vous êtes un bon, un très bon pilote, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'est-ce qui vous guide quand vous volez ?

— L'instinct, répondit Kylo, en évitant de mentionner la Force.

— Eh bien, c'est l'instinct qui me pousse à vous faire confiance.

— Pourquoi ?

— Ce que vous faites pour l'évacuation du Suprématie… ce n'est pas ce qu'il s'est passé pour Starkiller, dit Nor Ido, amer. Ce genre de chose compte pour les soldats. A part Crait, vous avez l'air d'avoir un peu plus de jugeote sur certains points comparé à votre prédécesseur.

Il y eut un long silence.

— Vous me faites penser à mon fils…, répondit l'ingénieur à sa question muette. C'était un très bon pilote. Il suivait son instinct coûte que coûte. Mais c'était une sacrée tête brûlée.

Le technicien le dévisagea d'un air paternel en souriant. Kylo Ren se rapprocha et se pencha sur lui, le dominant de toute sa taille, les poings serrés, son regard s'assombrissant très rapidement.

— N'oubliez pas que je suis le Suprême Leader, asséna-t-il d'une voix sourde et menaçante en le fixant dans les yeux.

Brusquement, il tourna les talons et marcha longuement dans les couloirs du Finalizer, à grandes enjambées. Le jeune homme ne ralentit qu'une fois dans ses quartiers et s'immobilisa net au milieu de la pièce de vie, haletant.

Il avait prit la fuite, parce que durant une fraction de seconde, il avait cru voir Han Solo.

Il avait complètement oublié BB-9E, qui avait dû pousser sa vitesse au maximum pour le suivre. Le droïde buta violemment dans ses jambes. Surpris, Kylo faillit perdre l'équilibre. Le choc violent lui tira un grognement douloureux. Ce qui eut au moins le mérite de le ramener à la réalité.

Il se pencha sur l'astromécano et lui asséna entre ses dents :

— Dégage.

BB-9E n'apprécia pas du tout. Il protesta avec des " roar" anormalement aigus.

Kylo braqua sur lui son regard le plus noir et fit brusquement un pas en avant, le mouvement de sa cape rendant sa silhouette encore plus imposante. Cela coupa net les revendications du petit droïde qui fonça se cacher.

Pour ce qui était du droïde obéissant, c'était raté. Il avait bel et bien écopé d'un petit rebelle. Avec des revendications dignes de la Résistance.

De mieux en mieux.

Un soupir frustré échappa à Kylo.

— Ce n'est pas comme ça que j'imaginais cette journée, grommela-t-il pour lui-même.

Une série de "roar" aigus répondit de loin, semblant venir du côté de son lit.

« Moi non plus ! »

Incrédule, Kylo tourna la tête dans sa direction. Il ne vit qu'une antenne dépasser la hauteur du lit.

Farouche mais pas vaillant.

* * *

Le masque noir déformé lui renvoyait un regard vide et triste.

Kylo se leva de son fauteuil, contacta ses chevaliers, leur ordonnant de le rejoindre dans une salle d'entraînement. Il avait besoin de se défouler, parce que depuis la bataille de Crait, un peu plus d'un mois plus tôt, il ne se passait rien. Enfin, non, pas rien, faire évacuer le Suprématie et redéployer toutes les forces survivantes demandait un temps et des efforts considérables. Alors que le Premier Ordre se vantait d'avoir mis à terre la Résistance, le jeune homme, lui, vivait cet épisode de sa vie comme une défaite cuisante. Il s'était fait avoir comme un débutant. Et sa colère ne s'apaisait pas.

Les chevaliers de Ren étaient réputés pour leur férocité et leurs grandes aptitudes au combat. Kylo leur fit passer des heures terribles. Chacun avait son propre style, mais le jeune homme, avec sa puissante maîtrise de la Force, les surpassait tous. Et il n'hésitait pas à s'en servir contre eux. Heureusement pour eux, et Kylo lui-même, Vicrul avait suggéré un entraînement avec de simples bâtons. Bien que rompu au combat rapproché, le chevalier restait prudent. Il ne ressentait peut-être pas autant la Force que ces compagnons, mais il sentait la tension dans l'air et la colère de son maître. Il tenta de rester de marbre quand il vit le Suprême Leader prendre de l'élan, fléchir les jambes, ses genoux frôlant le sol pour glisser sous la garde d'Ushar et enfin lui asséner un puissant coup, sec, dans les jambes. Kylo se redressa et pivota sur lui-même, son bâton l'accompagnant dans son mouvement. L'arme s'arrêta contre la gorge de son adversaire, qui sentit le choc. Mais il ne dit rien. Il se contenta de lever les mains, signifiant qu'il avait eu son compte.

Kylo libéra le chevalier et se tourna vers les autres. Ils n'osaient pas le dire mais ils étaient épuisés. Le jeune homme aussi n'en pouvait plus, il ne s'était pas ménagé. Il prit le temps de reprendre son souffle.

— C'est terminé.

Ses hommes hochèrent la tête et disparurent les uns après les autres. Une fois sûr qu'ils soient bien partis, Kylo se laissa tomber au sol, son corps accusant le coup de tout ce déchaînement de force et de violence. Il se sentait tellement vidé d'énergie que son esprit se reposait enfin un peu. Mais il savait que tout reviendrait rapidement, après que l'endorphine ait fait effet.

Un vacarme assourdissant le sortit de sa torpeur. Le jeune homme se redressa en tailleur et observa BB-9E qui venait d'entrer dans la salle et avait buter contre des armes qui s'étaient étalées partout. Le droïde bipa des excuses. Kylo se frotta les yeux.

— C'est pas possible, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

L'astromécano s'était arrêté à une distance plus que raisonnable de son maître. Ce dernier lui fit signe d'approcher de la main. BB-9E roula prudemment. Il se rendit compte que pour la première fois, il était presque aussi grand que son maître colérique.

— Quoi ? demanda Kylo sans prendre de pincettes.

Le ventre du droïde s'ouvrit et son bras mécanique lui tendit un petit objet. Kylo fronça les sourcils.

— Il a essayé de me contacter ?

BB-9E secoua vivement sa tête et lui dit que le vaisseau que le Suprême Leader avait demandé était disponible, et qu'il fallait donc contacter Nor Ido. Stupéfait par la prévoyance du droïde, Kylo ne réagit pas tout de suite. Il soupira profondément et demanda le numéro du hangar et l'emplacement du vaisseau, puis le jeune homme s'empara du comlink.

Il donna rendez-vous au technicien pour l'heure d'après. Kylo se leva et plusieurs articulations craquèrent, protestant contre le mauvais traitement qu'il venait de leur faire subir. Il enfila sa veste matelassée et posa sa cape sur ses épaules. Le jeune home sortit de la salle et retourna à ses quartiers où il se doucha et se changea avant de se diriger vers le hangar, BB-9E le suivant à la trace.

Le Suprême Leader ne put retenir un soupir de déception. On était loin d'un chasseur TIE, de sa navette personnelle et encore plus de son TIE Silencer. Les mains dans le dos, il fit le tour de la banale navette de transport. Quelle idée… mais c'était la sienne.

Des bruits de pas se rapprochaient derrière lui. Le jeune homme se retourna pour voir Nor Ido arriver d'un pas tranquille. Son uniforme impeccable et sans pli dénotait toujours autant de son attitude.

— Bonjour Monsieur, salua-t-il Kylo en inclinant la tête.

— Bonjour.

Le jeune homme monta dans le vaisseau pour rejoindre le mécanicien, qui faisait des vérifications. L'ingénieur le suivit. Nor Ido ignora le regard interrogateur du mécanicien qui dirigea son attention vers Kylo Ren avant de revenir sur lui.

Le Suprême Leader s'adressa d'abord au mécanicien.

— Je veux plus de puissance dans le moteur de cette navette. C'est possible ?

— Bien sûr, Monseigneur, répondit-t-il avec fierté.

Après tout, c'était lui qui s'occupait des innovations incessantes apportées au TIE Silencer. Ce chasseur serait bientôt le vaisseau de combat le plus performant de la Galaxie, grâce à lui et à son équipe. Il évitait de se vanter, mais il savait très bien qu'il avait la meilleure équipe de mécanos du Premier Ordre. Modifier cette navette serait un jeu d'enfant.

— Combien de temps ?

— Deux jours, répondit-t-il sans hésiter.

— Et si je demande que ce soit prêt pour demain ?

— Si vous mettez les ressources nécessaires à disposition, oui, osa-t-il.

Kylo Ren hocha la tête.

— Sortez, je dois parler de certaines choses avec monsieur Ido.

Un peu décontenancé, le mécanicien s'exécuta, non sans lancer un regard en arrière. Il ne connaissait Nor Ido que vaguement, de réputation. Un homme qui sortait un peu du cadre et qui n'avait pas peur de la hiérarchie. Peut-être un ancien ingénieur de l'Empire. Personne ne savait vraiment. Parce que personne ne s'y intéressait vraiment. Et parce qu'il y avait un certain nombre d'ingénieurs dans le Premier Ordre, tout comme de mécaniciens.

Peu importait. Il appela le reste de son équipe et fit rapidement une liste du matériel nécessaire. À l'intérieur du vaisseau, Nor Ido demanda :

— Souhaitez-vous que je fasse les mêmes modifications qu'à BB-9E ?

— Oui. Et je veux me passer de code du Premier Ordre.

— Si je fais ça, votre vaisseau sera visible. Ce ne sont pas tous les vaisseaux qui peuvent passer sans code, si vous me suivez. Je crois que pour passer inaperçu, il vaut mieux faire comme tout le monde.

Piqué de ne pas avoir le dernier mot, Kylo ne se rendit même pas compte de tous les tics nerveux qui agitaient ses yeux qui se plissaient. L'ombre d'un sourire aux lèvres, l'ingénieur fouilla dans ses poches. Il en sortit un badge et une petite boîte.

— Il est pour vous. Vous devrez le garder en permanence. Ne le perdez pas.

— C'est bien pour ça que je n'en veux pas…

— Vous n'avez pas vraiment le choix.

— Combien de temps ça va prendre ?

— À peu près autant que pour BB-9E.

Kylo acquiesça, mais l'ingénieur ne le regardait déjà plus, occupé à démonter des pièces de métal et des fils électriques sur le panneau de commande. Le jeune homme quitta le vaisseau, BB-9E le suivant à la trace.

Le lendemain matin, le jeune homme se réveilla en sursaut. Il s'assit, les réminiscences de son rêve le paralysant. Le jeune homme mit quelques minutes à se sortir de cet état. Réalisant qu'il était bel et bien seul, il soupira. Encore un cauchemar. Des souvenirs qui remontaient à la surface.

Cette fois-ci, c'était la première fois qu'il avait rencontré les Chevaliers de Ren. Il n'était qu'un adolescent inquiet de voir Luke seul face à eux dans le vieux temple Jedi d'Elphrona. Son oncle lui avait confié la sécurité de Lor San Tekka, avec qui le Jedi cherchait de vieilles reliques. Ren avait vu très clairement le doute dans l'esprit de l'apprenti Jedi.

Ce n'était que des souvenirs.

Kylo se leva et alla se rafraîchir rapidement. Il était temps de partir. Snoke avait à peine fouillé l'esprit de Rey qu'il avait entamé des recherches pour trouver le repère de Skywalker. Après sa mort, le nouveau Suprême Leader avait enfin trouvé les coordonnées d'Ach-to, à force de détermination. Kylo confiait à Ap'Lek, le plus stratège de ses Chevaliers, la surveillance des généraux du Premier Ordre, notamment, Hux et Pryde. Il ne le remplaçait pas, il servait à les intimider et à le prévenir en cas de soupçons sérieux de mutinerie.

Même aux Chevaliers de Ren, il ne leur avait pas dit où il se rendait exactement. Kylo se méfiait quand-même de ces hommes sanguinaires. C'était Snoke qui les avait rendus réels, et les avait « offerts » au jeune Ben Solo. Ils lui avaient juré allégeance, après qu'il ait tué Ren, devenant ainsi Kylo Ren..

Le jeune homme rejoignit le hangar où se trouvait son nouveau moyen de transport. L'ingénieur l'attendait dans le vaisseau avec BB-9E. L'homme le salua et lui fit le point sur ce qui avait été fait, étant donné que qu'il était parti avant que l'ingénieur ait fini son travail.

— Vous êtes intraçable, Monsieur.

Satisfait, Kylo s'assit dans le siège du pilote. Il grommela un « merci » de mauvaise grâce. Nor Ido eut l'intelligence de prendre congé, sans s'offusquer de sa mauvaise humeur.

— Bon voyage, Monseigneur.

Kylo répondit en actionnant les commandes de pilotage. L'ingénieur descendit. Le jeune homme fixa l'espace sombre devant lui. Le vaisseau décolla. Une fois franchi le bouclier de protection, il enclencha la vitesse lumière. Quelques heures plus tard, il sortit de l'hyper-espace. Kylo ne vit d'abord qu'une planète bleue. Puis enfin il distingua les îles, minuscules.

Un sentiment d'appréhension, l'envahit. Il avait pris la décision presque sur un coup de tête et ne savait pas trop ce qu'il venait chercher, mais quelque chose l'attirait malgré lui. Ayant repéré l'aire d'atterrissage, il posa la navette.

D'un coup, ce fut comme si le temps s'arrêtait. Tout était silencieux. Calme. Ben crut entendre une petite voix l'appeler. Le jeune homme se leva et sortit du vaisseau, BB-9E roulant à ses côtés. L'air était humide, l'odeur du sel, omniprésente. Le ciel était plombé de nuages gris balayés par le vent. Devant lui un escalier pavé et usé se perdait entre deux amas rocheux. La voix semblait plus forte. Elle lui disait de libérer sa Force.

Méfiant, il sonda les environs. Il sentait la lumière et l'obscurité. Le jeune homme laissa ses sens le guider. Il gravit les marches et nota la présence d'oiseaux bruyants. Ben s'arrêta et regarda autour de lui. Il y en avait partout. Leurs yeux globuleux auraient dû l'attendrir, mais il ne pensa qu'au fait que s'il en avait assez de ne se nourrir que de rations, ces petites bêtes rondelettes seraient parfaites.

Puis le jeune homme reprit sa route. Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'il regardait en même temps le paysage autour de lui, il s'arrêta brusquement en sentant une présence devant lui. D'instinct, il dégaina son sabre laser. Le sabre étincelant au-dessus de sa tête, il s'immobilisa devant le petit groupe d'autochtones. À leurs coiffes et leurs robes, il devina des femelles. En fait, Ben avait l'impression de voir un groupe de grands-mères, qui lui arrivaient à la taille. Presque dans un même mouvement, elles penchèrent la tête sur le côté l'air franchement dubitatives, et pas si impressionnées par l'arme qui crépitait. L'une d'elle, devant, plissa les yeux et l'examina de la tête aux pieds.

Le jeune homme se fichait en général de l'apparence qu'il renvoyait, mais en sentant ses yeux sur lui, il eut l'impression d'être un petit garçon prit en faute. Ce qui était un peu le cas. La matriarche leva son bâton et le secoua dans les airs. Les autres poussèrent des cris d'encouragement. Abasourdi, d'un petit mouvement du poignet, il secoua le sabre au-dessus de sa tête. Elles applaudirent avec entrain. Ben désactiva son arme alors qu'elles se dirigeaient vers lui. Les gardiennes le poussèrent dans le village, en babillant gaiement. Le jeune homme ne comprenait pas. Elles auraient dû avoir peur de lui. Sa silhouette sombre et le sabre laser écarlate n'étaient pas des plus encourageants.

La matriarche le guida vers une hutte de pierre. Il entra à sa suite. Elle tapota le lit de camp et montra l'intérieur de la hutte avant de le désigner. Le jeune homme comprit que cette hutte serait la sienne pendant son séjour. Il hocha la tête et la regarda sortir. Ben la suivit. Elle revint brusquement vers lui avec un immense harpon. Puis elle lui montra une hutte en ruine.

Ah. Il n'allait pas passer son séjour tranquillement. Le jeune homme se saisit du harpon, signifiant son accord. Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

La nuit tomba rapidement sur l'île. Ben était retourné au vaisseau pour récupérer le reste de ses affaires. Il était soulagé de ne plus être le principal intérêt des Gardiennes. BB-9E les rendait très curieuses. Le droïde avait poussé une salve de trilles paniquées quand elles l'avaient entouré. Menant clairement une vie religieuse et étant donné l'éloignement de cette planète, elles ne voyaient sûrement pas tous les jours des droïdes sur leur île, il avait donc vite compris que son astromécano ne risquait rien.

Ben s'installa le mieux qu'il put. Le jeune homme alluma un feu. Il s'assit en face des flammes et retira ses gants. Sa cape humide suivit. Réalisant que vraiment personne sur cette île le connaissait et viendrait le déranger, Ben se mit plus à l'aise. Il défit la ceinture de sa veste et posa son sabre à côté de lui.

Progressivement, une douce chaleur envahit la hutte. Le jeune homme trouva une ration dans l'un des deux sacs. Sans grande conviction, il prépara son repas. Enfin seul avec lui-même, il sentit le poids de la tension permanente qu'il s'infligeait s'abattre violemment sur lui. L'esprit toujours occupé, dormir lui semblait parfois une perte de temps. Sans compter sur les cauchemars qui lui faisaient redouter le moment où il fermait les yeux. Il y avait quelque chose de particulier sur cette île. Elle lui imposait le calme et le respect, mais sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi. Il se sentait comme hors du temps.

Le jeune homme se leva après avoir mangé, et appela BB-9E. Le droïde roula tranquillement jusqu'à lui et entra dans la hutte.

* * *

Le lendemain, il passa la matinée à aider à reconstruire une des huttes. Le jeune homme avait deviné laquelle il s'agissait. Ce n'était pas de gaîté de cœur qu'il avait commencé le travail, mais il avait conclu un marché. Au moins appliquer le mortier et placer les pierres les unes après les autres lui occupait l'esprit.

L'après-midi, deux gardiennes le guidèrent à une crique. Elles désignèrent un énorme harpon et une corniche, de l'autre côté. Ben évalua la distance. Il pouvait y arriver avec la Force. Le plus long fut de scruter l'eau déchaînée dans l'espoir d'apercevoir une nageoire. Remonter la créature qu'il avait réussi à pêcher ne fut pas une mince affaire non plus.

Satisfaites, les gardiennes ne lui demandèrent rien de plus. Cela se répéta les deux jours suivants, le laissant épuisé. À peine s'allongeait-il le soir que le sommeil l'emportait. Ces mauvais rêves se calmaient, lui permettant de récupérer.

Le troisième jour, il se réveilla au son des « bips » de BB-9E. L'astromécano se tenait peu vaillant dans l'embrasure de la porte, relativement éloigné. Il lui demandait clairement de se lever.

Ben se redressa sur un coude et le fixa, incrédule. Il devrait avoir une conversation sérieuse avec Nor Ido sur la reprogrammation des droïdes. Soit l'ingénieur se fichait vraiment de lui, soit il n'avait vraiment pas prévu le changement complet de personnalité de BB-9E. Le jeune homme se retenait de voler dans les boulons du droïde, parce que cette sacrée boule de métal remplissait quand même bien ses fonctions. Il lui avait appris quelques informations sur ses hôtes, après avoir fouillé dans sa mémoire un long moment.

Ben se laissa retomber en arrière, et se frotta le visage, profitant de quelques secondes pour se réveiller complètement de lui-même. Il se redressa finalement, repoussa sa couverture, et s'assit. Le jeune homme se saisit de sa gourde et la sensation de l'eau fraîche le secoua. Il se leva et sortit. La matriarche l'attendait sur le banc de pierre, un bol dans les mains, un autre posé à côté d'elle. Ben s'étonnait de voir à quel point c'était facile de communiquer avec les Lanais. Le peu de mots qu'il prononçait était dans sa langue, et elles dans la leur. Personne ne se comprenait grâce aux mots, mais les intonations et les gestes suffisaient. Ben la rejoignit. Il y avait beaucoup de brouillard ce matin-là et un peu de vent. BB-9E avait déjà rejoint la matriarche. Le jeune homme retint difficilement un sourire en voyant que ses petits pieds ne touchaient pas le sol. Il prit le bol rempli de fruits secs et du lait bleu au goût si particulier dont il commençait à peine à s'habituer.

Le premier matin, il pleuvait alors la gardienne l'avait mené dans l'une des huttes où elles prenaient toutes ensemble un petit déjeuner avant de commencer leur journée. La veille, elle l'attendait sur le banc. Ils mangèrent, bercés par la vie qui les entourait.

La matriarche récupéra son bol vide. Ben se leva, et enfilant ses gants. Il descendit d'un pas leste et gagna la hutte en reconstruction. Les Lanais étaient déjà affairées. Le jeune homme étudia l'avancée des travaux. Avec son aide, ils pourraient bien avoir fini vers midi.

Elles étaient toutes perchées sur des escabeaux quelques heures plus tard. Ben leur fit signe de descendre. Elles devraient tenir en équilibre précaire si elles s'acharnaient. Lui seul était assez grand en tendant les bras sur l'escabeau pour poser la dernière couche de mortier. Il rejoignit la terre ferme sous les yeux étonnés des gardiennes. Elles avaient formé une chaine et lui passaient les briques de pierre au fur et à mesure. Il n'en restait plus qu'une à poser.

Il y eut un silence entre eux. Le jeune homme s'empara de la dernière pierre des mains de la gardienne. Ben enleva ses gants sans se presser. Elles commencèrent à murmurer entre elles. Par la Force, que faisait-il avec cette pierre ? Ravi, par leur impatience, il eut un rictus discret. Le jeune homme adorait faire ça. Et c'était avec Rey que ça marchait le mieux.

D'un geste de la main, il attira leur attention sur le pavé. Les gardiennes se rapprochèrent de lui. Ben ferma les yeux et se concentra. Pour lui, c'était un exercice facile.

La pierre s'éleva doucement dans les airs. De la main, il la dirigea vers le point le plus haut du dôme. La dernière pièce se cala parfaitement, sous leurs yeux ébahis.

Des exclamations enjouées s'élevèrent autour de lui. Le jeune homme se mit à reculer les laissant savourer ce moment. Il était vraiment satisfait et soulagé d'avoir fini cette tâche épuisante. Les gardiennes le firent asseoir avec elle pour prendre le repas de midi, profitant du soleil qui perçait les nuages. Il se rendait compte que ce n'était pas désagréable de ne pas être détesté par tous les gens qui l'entouraient. C'était reposant de ne pas avoir à garder un œil derrière lui. Il se laissa servir un copieux déjeuner.

L'une d'elle tenta de le convaincre de se joindre à elles pour une fête, avec d'autres Lanais qui venaient des environs. Comprendre une telle demande s'avéra plutôt compliqué et cocasse. Il refusa poliment, et aucune n'insista. Cependant, une autre s'approcha avec le harpon. Il eut un haussement de sourcils éloquent. En trois jours, il avait remonté beaucoup de poissons, beaucoup plus que ce à quoi les gardiennes s'attendaient. Et il leur restait un stock tout à fait honorable. Le jeune homme passa son tour ce jour-là. Il s'amusa de son expression triste mais un peu coupable. La gardienne laissa tomber et s'éloigna.

Ben se détourna et retourna dans sa hutte. Il se décrassa et se changea, passant simplement un tricot à manches longues et un pantalon plus légers noirs. Il nota alors la présence d'un carnet, d'une mine de plomb, d'une plume et d'un encrier sur le lit. Comment… ? Le jeune homme saisit le cahier et feuilleta rapidement les pages vierges.

Tout de même décidé à faire le tour de l'île, enfin, il prit le carnet et la mine, laissa ses gants derrière lui mais fixa tout de même son sabre laser à sa ceinture, rassuré par ce poids familier. Ben marcha tranquillement profitant de la chaleur du soleil. Il s'arrêta quelques secondes devant l'escalier qui menait au temple avant de se détourner. Hors de question d'y grimper.

Il continua son chemin et trouva un promontoire rocheux dépourvu de végétation. Au bord du précipice, il y avait un rocher qui semblait anormalement lisse, comme coupé en deux. Le jeune homme s'approcha. La pierre était bel et bien lisse sur le dessus, la surface brillante, comme fondue. Ce n'était pas naturel. Ben frôla la pierre du bout des doigts. Ses yeux se fermèrent d'eux-mêmes alors que la vision s'imposait à lui. Rey était passée par là.

Une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Il posa son nécessaire à dessin sur le rocher et recula. Bien au centre, dans un très vieux réflexe, il porta sa main droite derrière sa tête, au-dessus de son épaule gauche pour saisir son arme. Ses doigts se refermèrent autour du vide. Ben cligna des yeux, troublé, et fixa son sabre, toujours à sa ceinture. Cette île avait décidément un effet curieux sur lui. Il se secoua et activa son arme. Le faisceau écarlate instable provoquait des vibrations familières et rassurantes dans la garde du sabre.

Le jeune homme en profita pour effectuer une série de mouvements, improvisant une séance d'entraînement solitaire. Il termina jambes fléchies, ancrées au sol, son sabre devant lui dans une garde défensive. Il se redressa et pointa son arme vers l'horizon des deux mains. Le soleil l'aveuglait mais il crut apercevoir une silhouette à côté du rocher, à contre-jour.

Ben désactiva son arme, les sourcils froncés. Son esprit avait dû lui jouer un tour puisqu'il était bel et bien seul. Il secoua la tête et s'avança pour récupérer le cahier et le crayon. Le jeune homme s'assit au bord de la falaise, sur un tapis d'herbe confortable, et choisit une vue. Il fixa le cahier, une vague d'excitation teintée d'appréhension montant en lui. Le vent se levait en brise légère et rafraîchissante.

Il sortit un petit couteau pliable de sa poche et commença effiler la pointe de la mine. Ben ouvrit le cahier et commença à dessiner. Ses premiers essais n'étaient vraiment pas terribles. Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas dessiné. Puis il s'enhardit, les vieilles habitudes revenaient. Plus tard, il délaissa la vue pour faire un dessin de mémoire. Ce qui le laissa émotionnellement épuisé. Le jeune homme scruta le résultat final avant de refermer le carnet. Il le posa à côté de lui et s'étendit sur le dos. Ses yeux se fermèrent et il se laissa emporter par la fatigue.

Ben fut réveillé par une brusque bourrasque de vent. Il se redressa. Un bruit désagréable résonnait faiblement dans ses oreilles, comme un murmure. Il se leva et ramassa ses affaires. Agacé, le jeune homme suivit les voix. Il marcha un petit moment avant de s'arrêter au bord d'un précipice. Au bout du plateau affaissé, des vagues balayées par le vent se fracassaient contre le bord. Au centre, des algues se jetaient dans un trou béant dans le sol. Les murmures étaient plus forts.

Entre tous ces sons, il entendait distinctement une voix menaçante, qui l'appelait de façon de plus en plus insistante.

« Ben! BEN ! Ben Solo ! Skywalker !»

Le jeune homme comprenait très bien quel était cet endroit. La Force ici était puissante, indomptée. Après avoir passé quelques minutes difficiles à résister à cet appel, il se détourna du côté obscur, la main agrippée à la garde de son sabre. Ben remonta vers le village, le souvenir de la voix d'outre-tombe hurlant encore dans sa tête.

* * *

Merci pour les reviews et les ajouts en follower !

J'espère que ça vous a plus. Si ça paraît un peu long et bizarre, c'est normal. Disons que le chapitre 3 s'est transformé en chapitre 3,4, et 5... donc celui-ci fait plutôt office de transition du coup. Mais je pense que les dernières lignes peuvent vous donnez un indice de l'ambiance à venir ! Le chp 4 arrivera dans quelques jours je pense, il me reste juste quelques petites choses à ajouter et à corriger.

A bientôt.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Star Wars ne m'appartient pas.

J'ai complètement oublié de le dire au chapitre précédent, mais je commence à glisser des détails sur The Rise of Kylo Ren et Liens du sang, et évidemment sur The Rise of Skywalker, donc vraiment désolée pour les spoilers !

* * *

Chapitre 4 :

Ben regarda ses mains. Sur la droite, le bout de ses doigts et le tranchant de sa main étaient noircis de carbone et d'encre. Le jeune homme était dans un état second. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que ce n'était pas arrivé. Il jeta rapidement un œil au travail qu'il venait d'accomplir. Ça s'améliorait, les habitudes revenaient. Le jeune homme tira d'un coup sec sur le premier feuillet. Il froissa le papier dans sa main, jusqu'à le réduire en boule. Un soupir insatisfait lui échappa.

En deux jours, Ben avait noirci pas mal de pages de son carnet. En revanche, le jour où ils avaient fini la reconstruction de la hutte, il n'avait pas pu résister à la tentation et avait fini par faire rôtir un oiseau à la broche pour son dîner. L'animal n'était pas si facile à attraper. Malgré son ventre rond, il pouvait s'envoler avec une rapidité plutôt étonnante.

Mais comparée à ses rations insipides, la bestiole avait un goût merveilleux. Sauf qu'une Lanais était passée par là et avait vu l'oiseau cuir paresseusement au bout de la broche qu'il faisait tourner au-dessus du feu. La gardienne était restée plantée immobile devant lui, sans expression particulière. Lui-même s'était figé, persuadé d'avoir fait une énorme bêtise, comme insulter leur culture ou leur religion. Et si les Lanais vénéraient cet oiseau dodu ? Ces idées faisant leur chemin dans sa tête, les yeux de Ben s'étaient plissés brièvement.

Le jeune homme avait fait ce qu'il savait faire le mieux. Il avait provoqué la Gardienne en la regardant droit dans les yeux et avait fait tourner lentement, très lentement la broche. Elle était restée immobile encore quelques secondes, avant finalement de hausser les épaules et de le saluer en reprenant son chemin. Depuis, tous les soirs il se faisait cuir un oiseau.

Le soleil perça à travers les nuages. Le jeune homme plissa les yeux. Il aperçut les Lanais qui sortaient pour profiter des derniers rayons de soleil. Ben allait en profiter aussi. Il rentra dans sa hutte, pour laisser son matériel. Il s'assit sur la paillasse, la boule de papier toujours serrée dans sa paume posée sur son genou, le carnet dans l'autre.

Deux secondes plus tard, le Lien s'ouvrit.

Rey était assise aussi. Elle le dévisagea d'abord avec méfiance, puis avec confusion, dans un léger mouvement de recul. Le jeune homme subit son examen sans rien dire. À vrai dire, il lui retourna la pareille, mais plus discrètement. Ses cheveux humides étaient lâchés, coiffés en arrière, les mèches encore un peu humides tombaient négligemment en boucles sur ses épaules. Elle avait l'air si jeune. Troublé, Ben réfléchit à une réplique bien sentie quand finalement elle le devança.

— Ben ? Est-ce que ça va ? Où es-tu ?

— Pourquoi ces questions ? enchaîna-t-il en plissant les yeux.

Rey pinça la bouche. Ses yeux passaient sans cesse de son visage à ses mains. Le jeune homme baissa le regard. Elle voyait le carnet qu'il tenait encore. Ben vit dans ses mains à elle un épais volume dont elle avait marqué la page avec ses doigts.

— Tu n'as pas l'air d'être sur un vaisseau. Et… tu ne ressembles pas à un Suprême Leader...

Le jeune homme baissa les yeux. L'après-midi était doux. Il avait laissé tomber sa veste et sa cape, ne gardant que son tricot fin à manches longues. Ben se rendit compte que la jeune femme fixait ses cheveux, les sourcils froncés. Visiblement, son apparence décontractée la décontenançait. Ça changeait de son animosité ou de sa peur auxquelles il était habitué dans le Lien.

— Non tu n'es pas sur un vaisseau.

— Et toi, où es-tu ? demanda-t-il brusquement.

Rey se mit aussitôt sur la défensive.

— Quoi ?

— Tu ne me diras pas où tu es, c'est une certitude, alors ne compte pas sur moi pour te dire où moi je suis, conclut-il.

Une lueur de défi s'alluma dans les yeux de la jeune femme.

— Mais je peux deviner, osa-t-elle.

Ben ne baissa pas les yeux. Elle le provoquait délibérément, d'après l'éclat amusé de ses prunelles. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle le regardait de cette façon. Et ça le remuait à l'intérieur de lui-même. Le jeune homme attendit sa prochaine réaction. La bouche de Rey se crispait comme si elle se retenait de sourire. La jeune femme baissa brièvement les yeux avant de revenir s'ancrer aux siens.

Rey fondit sur lui. Elle était rapide et le jeune homme n'eut guère le temps de faire un mouvement. Il sentit ses ongles courts érafler la paume de sa main. La jeune femme s'éloigna tout aussi vite et se rassit où elle était deux secondes avant. Le poing de Ben se referma sur du vide. Ses yeux sombres se posèrent sur Rey. Une jambe ramenée contre sa poitrine, la main à hauteur de son visage, fermée sur la boule de papier qu'il froissait depuis quelques minutes, la jeune femme semblait de nouveau sur le point de bondir… pour s'enfuir. Son regard espiègle devenait méfiant. Il y avait de quoi. Elle venait de se rendre compte de la portée de son geste. Ben sentit monter en lui la colère, si familière.

Elle n'avait pas le droit ! Personne ne savait pour les dessins et la calligraphie, ou presque, il pouvait compter sur les doigts d'une main. Il avait l'impression d'être mis à nu devant la jeune femme. La sensation était angoissante et très désagréable.

Un tremblement de peur mêlé de colère le secoua en entendant le papier se défroisser. Rey prenait son temps pour dévoiler le dessin, avec délicatesse. La gorge de Ben se serra d'appréhension. Il n'osait pas bouger parce que soit il prendrait la fuite, soit il ferait tout pour le lui reprendre des mains.

À cause du Lien, il sentait que la jeune femme était aussi tendue que lui. Soudain l'expression de son visage s'adoucit, un « Oh… » surpris lui échappa. Ben scrutait son visage à la recherche du moindre signe de moquerie. Ça, il ne pourrait jamais le supporter. Ça ferait trop mal.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent et elle rapprocha la feuille de son visage pour l'examiner de plus près. Puis, d'un coup, elle se rassit normalement, les yeux écarquillés. Rey se rapprocha de nouveau de lui, mais cette fois, il eut un mouvement de recul. Ben était désarçonné par son manque de peur. La jeune femme scrutait de nouveau ses cheveux. Mais que se passait-il avec ses cheveux ? Sa réaction suivante le laissa figé, interloqué. D'où elle se tenait, relativement proche de Ben, Rey reniflait l'air autour d'elle. Elle le reniflait.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il entre ses dents, en articulant distinctement tous les mots, comme une mise en garde.

La jeune femme l'ignora. Elle leva la feuille entre eux et montra une petite forme du doigt.

— C'est un porg. Pas vrai ?

— Un quoi ?

Elle lui fit face.

— Un petit oiseau tout rond, la face écrasée, sans bec mais avec des dents…

Ben pouffa sans lui répondre. Alors comme ça la bestiole était donc un porg.

— Chewie dit que c'est très bon. Je veux bien le croire, vu qu'il n'y en a plus dans le Faucon…

Toute envie de rire le quitta brusquement. Le Wookie ne lui pardonnerait sans doute jamais. Et penser à lui, c'était comme penser à son père.

— Je crois que je sais où tu es. Même si je trouve ça plutôt surprenant. Tu sens la mer.

En entendant sa voix de nouveau, il se sentit ramené à la réalité. Mais le jeune homme sentit son sang quitter son visage avant de revenir violemment. Formidable. De mieux en mieux. Le destin ne lui épargnait donc aucune honte. Rey venait de plus ou moins dire qu'il sentait le poisson.

Devant son expression figée dans une grimace de dégoût, la jeune femme s'empressa d'ajouter :

— Je veux dire que je sens l'odeur du sel sur toi. Ça m'a marquée cette odeur, c'était la première fois que je voyais la mer. Tu es sur Ach-to.

— Oui, admit-il malgré lui en soupirant.

Il était inutile de faire semblant à présent. Rey se redressa face à lui et lui rendit le papier froissé.

— Désolée, j'aurais dû te demander.

Ben récupéra l'objet tant convoité, leurs doigts se frôlèrent. L'énergie du Lien vibra un peu plus fort pendant quelques secondes. Il ne s'y habituerait jamais. Le jeune homme avait l'impression que toutes ses émotions passaient dans ses vibrations, le laissait complètement ouvert et à la merci de Rey. Un demi sourire étira ses lèvres. Celui de la jeune femme lui répondit, chaleureux.

Timidement, elle lui demanda en fixant le carnet :

— Est-ce que je peux ?

Par réflexe, Ben faillit répondre « non ». En quelques minutes, elle avait réussi à briser plusieurs barrières. Mais le plus important à ses yeux, c'était sa curiosité sincère. Rey s'intéressait à lui, vraiment, comme à un être humain, pas comme à un objet de pouvoir. Lui envoyait-elle un message de paix ?

Au bout de quelques secondes, le jeune homme consentit à baisser ses défenses et lui tendit le carnet à dessin dont elle s'en empara avec délicatesse. Rey s'assit en tailleur face à lui, tout en admirant les coups de crayon.

— Je ne suis pas du tout experte en art, mais je trouve ça bien.

Sentant son visage rougir, il fut ravi qu'elle n'ait pas levé la tête en prononçant cette phrase.

— Merci, répondit-il avec hésitation.

— Non, vraiment ! Je reconnais ces paysages Ben !

Rey continua de tourner les pages. Elle s'arrêta un moment plus long que les autres sur une feuille. Puis la jeune femme referma le carnet, les yeux perdus dans le vague, comme si elle réfléchissait.

— C'est un souvenir ? demanda-t-elle en lui rendant le cahier.

— Oui, quand… quand j'étais enfant.

La tête de Ben était obstinément baissée, mais pas sur le dessin.

— Elle était très belle.

Il hocha la tête et se passa une main sur le front. Leur conversation prenait un virage un peu dangereux. Trop intime.

La jeune femme éleva de nouveau la voix, l'obligeant à se redresser.

— Vous avez les mêmes yeux, remarqua-t-elle simplement.

Plus mal à l'aise que jamais, il chercha de quoi détourner la conversation. Heureusement pour lui, la jeune femme avait toujours son vieux livre sur ses genoux.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il innocemment.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut elle qui recula. Ben haussa un sourcil éloquent. La jeune femme lui devait bien ça. Le message sembla passer puisqu'elle soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.

— Ce sont les textes Jedi. Il y en a plusieurs. Si c'est ce que tu es venu chercher, je suis désolée mais c'est moi qui les ai tous.

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules.

— Tu arrives à les lire ?

— Plus ou moins. Mais j'ai de l'aide.

— Laisse-moi deviner… Leïa ?

— Pas vraiment, répondit Rey avec un froncement de sourcils, en réaction à son ton sarcastique.

— Oh pardon, cette vieille boîte de conserve, C3-PO…

Cette fois-ci, la jeune femme eut du mal à retenir un rire. Effectivement, le droïde de protocole était vieux, dans tout ce que cela impliquait, les bons côtés comme les mauvais, mais il savait être attachant. Ce n'était pas ça qui la faisait rire, plutôt cette façon de s'exprimer, avec sarcasme, comme sa mère, sans qu'il semble en avoir conscience.

— Ne dis pas ça. Il est très utile. Il a des souvenirs heureux de toi, je crois. Mais ta mère avait fait plus ou moins des sous-entendus, juste avant que C3-PO ne le dise.

Ben se retint de lever les yeux ciel, agacé. À vrai dire, il commençait à s'inquiéter de ce que Leïa et Rey pouvaient se raconter entre elles.

— Tu veux y jeter un œil ? Je sais que tu pourrais le lire.

Le jeune homme lui adressa un regard interrogateur. Était-elle sûre de vouloir faire ça ? Rey soupira et leva furtivement les yeux au ciel. Elle se rapprocha, assise à côté de lui. Ses doigts glissèrent entre les pages. Ben s'intéressa aux écritures et aux dessins sous ses yeux. Les schémas étaient très détaillés. L'un d'eux attira son attention. D'un coup, il se souvint d'une leçon précise de son oncle. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ? Le jeune homme fit tout pour ne rien laisser paraître de son trouble. Il venait de gagner un peu de sa confiance, autant ne pas tout gâcher. Il se racla la gorge.

— Tu as raison, ça a l'air fascinant.

— Tu as déjà visité l'île. Tu es allé au temple ?

Son regard éloquent répondit pour lui.

— Et la grotte ?

— Non.

— Si… si tu y vas, fais attention. Cet endroit ne te montrera pas ce que tu as envie de voir.

— Je m'en rappellerai.

Avec un sourire timide, elle se tourna vers Ben.

— Il y a toujours du bon en toi. Bien caché. Je le sens, malgré tout ce que tu veux me faire croire.

— Je ne suis pas un Jedi, Rey.

—Je sais.

Un flot d'émotions intense le traversa. La jeune femme venait plus ou moins de dire qu'elle l'acceptait comme il était. Il avait peur et en même temps c'était agréable. Sauf que ses jolis yeux se posèrent encore une fois sur ses cheveux. Ce qui commençait à l'agacer sérieusement.

— Rey, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec mes cheveux ?

La jeune femme rougit.

— On dirait que… Je… Est-ce que tu t'es battu ?

— Non, répondit-il en essayant de voir où elle voulait en venir.

— Tu as de l'herbe et des feuilles dans les cheveux.

Ben faillit rire. Tout ça pour ça. Il ne lui donna pas plus d'explication. Inutile de lui parler de sa sieste au soleil et de la bourrasque de vent qui l'avait réveillé. Depuis qu'il avait fini la hutte, il en profitait tous les jours pour dormir au soleil, après avoir chassé le poisson, et avoir déjeuné.

Elle se tourna complètement vers lui, hésitante. Rey se redressa, repliant une jambe sous elle, visiblement intimidée.

— Est-ce que je peux t'aider ? osa-t-elle demander en désignant sa tignasse hirsute.

— Quoi ?

— Je veux dire… Ça doit te gêner, répondit-elle avec une nonchalance feinte. Est-ce que tu t'es vu ?

— Non.

— Je peux ?

Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent quelques secondes. Ben eut l'impression de revivre la même scène que la dernière fois lorsque le Lien avait été aussi intense. Le souvenir était gravé dans sa mémoire.

Il avait insisté en sentant sa tristesse à travers le Lien :

« Tu n'es pas seule.

— Toi non plus. Il n'est pas trop tard. »

Rey lui tendait de nouveau la main. Le jeune homme hocha la tête sans la quitter des yeux. La jeune femme, elle, détourna vivement le regard. Elle s'approcha timidement et tendit la main vers lui. Ben n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux de son joli visage. Sa bouche se pinçait de façon machinale, ses narines se dilataient légèrement au rythme de sa respiration nerveuse.

Ben sentit ses doigts tirer délicatement sur ses cheveux. Le contact lui fit l'effet d'un courant électrique dans tout son corps. À elle aussi, songea-t-il, en la voyant tressaillir. Ils avaient déjà été proches, très proches, mais jamais de façon aussi paisible. L'intensité du Lien semblait être décuplée.

La jeune femme lui montra la brindille qu'elle venait de retirer, une moue un peu moqueuse aux lèvres. Ben fit mine d'être vexé. Il la défia du regard de continuer, se redressa bien droit et ne bougea plus d'un pouce. Cette fois-ci, elle se rapprocha en roulant des yeux, se redressant pour être à sa hauteur. Sa main passa à côté de sa tête et il sentit la tension de ses cheveux à l'arrière de son crâne. Le jeune homme eut l'impression d'être dans un cocon alors qu'il percevait la chaleur de son corps. Il ne méritait pas tant de douceur de sa part. Pourtant, il eut brusquement envie de tendre les bras et de l'emprisonner dans son étreinte.

Rey venait de retirer une feuille quand elle demanda brusquement :

— Ben, que s'est-il passé sur le croiseur ?

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils tout en repoussant sa main.

— Quoi ?

— Oui, tu sais bien, tout le commandement de la Résistance a été tué au cours d'une frappe de chasseurs du Premier Ordre.

Il poussa un profond soupir, frustré d'en revenir là.

— Je n'ai pas appuyé sur la détente.

— Mais…

— Je ne l'ai pas fait ! Ce n'était pas moi !

Rey leva les mains en signe de capitulation, devant ses yeux plein de colère.

— D'accord.

Le jeune homme inspira profondément pour éradiquer sa colère naissante et ferma les yeux. Deux secondes plus tard, il sentit de nouveau ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

— Ben, dis-moi que tu as quand-même des souvenirs heureux de ta famille.

Sa voix timide avait tremblé. Elle y avait de la tristesse dans ses yeux un peu embués.

— S'il-te-plait.

Il pouffa, incrédule.

— Non.

— Mais pourquoi ? s'énerva-t-elle brusquement.

— Pourquoi quoi ? gronda-t-il.

Rey bondit soudainement sur ses pieds, tordant le manuscrit entre ses mains. La jeune femme grogna de frustration.

— Oh tu le sais très bien.

— Non, continua-t-il pour l'agacer.

Ben la regarda trépigner. Elle s'arrêta, ferma les yeux et inspira calmement. La jeune femme se rassit et le fixa d'un regard sévère. Il en aurait ri s'il ne sentait pas qu'il l'avait blessée. Sa voix claqua sèchement.

— Ben, je t'ai dit que j'essaierai de te comprendre, mais en agissant comme ça, tu ne m'en donnes franchement pas envie.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas. Il baissa les yeux. Un silence tendu s'installa entre eux. Après une longue réflexion, les mots sortirent difficilement de sa bouche.

— Bien… Sais-tu qui m'a appris que Dark Vador était mon grand-père ? Ma mère. Personne, personne n'a jamais su qui était le vrai père de Leïa Organa, à part Skywalker et Han Solo. C'est un adversaire de ma mère au Sénat qui a tout découvert et tout révélé. Elle a tenu à m'en informer elle-même. J'étais déjà en formation avec Skywalker. J'ai appris que l'homme le plus détesté de la Galaxie était mon grand-père dans une lettre. Une simple lettre. Elle n'est pas venue me voir, occupée à sauver la Galaxie… et sa réputation par la même occasion... Mon père n'est pas venu non plus. Luke a tenté de gérer la nouvelle. On m'avait chanté les louanges d'Anakin Skywalker toute ma vie et d'un coup je découvrais que lui et Dark Vador n'étaient qu'une seule et même personne. C'était plutôt difficile pour moi d'encaisser et traiter une telle information alors que j'étais un adolescent perdu et jalousé par les autres élèves.

Rey fronça les sourcils, le regard triste.

— Ben, non…

— Si, et c'est le reflet de mon enfance. Une mère toujours occupée, dévouée à son travail, un père très souvent absent, accroché à sa liberté. Un oncle aux attentes toujours plus grandes… Et au milieu, un petit garçon qui désespérait que sa mère ait un peu d'attention pour lui et qui voulait faire la fierté de son père. Mais je n'étais jamais assez bien pour eux.

— Non, ils t'aiment tous les deux !

Un rictus méchant étira sa bouche. Il savait très bien ce qu'elle voulait. La jeune femme voulait un aperçu de ce qu'était la vie avec une famille aimante. Dommage, elle n'avait pas choisi le meilleur modèle. Mais devant son regard implorant, il eut envie de céder. Sauf que ça remuait le passé auquel il tentait de ne pas penser.

— Il… Il y a quelques bons souvenirs quand j'étais vraiment petit, bien avant que Skywalker commence ma formation. C'était très rare, mais parfois ma mère annulait des rendez-vous, laissait tout tomber et prenait mes jouets pour me raconter des histoires. Elle jouait vraiment. À chaque fois c'était une nouvelle aventure. Une princesse qui combattait de méchants gangsters… un chevalier courageux qui libérait la Galaxie d'un tyran effrayant… et après, elle me prenait dans ses bras… et je… j'étais… Mon père m'asseyait sur ses genoux, prenait mes mains dans les siennes et il me faisait piloter. J'ai… J'ai appris à voler avec lui, plus tard avec Luke aussi.

Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Partager son passé était une rude épreuve. Ben se sentait incapable de regarder la jeune femme dans les yeux. Il savait ce qu'elle y verrait. Le petit garçon perdu de ses souvenirs, vulnérable.

Ben releva la tête en l'entendant bouger. Il sentit sa main se poser sur son poignet, doucement. Elle était touchée par ce qu'il avait partagé. Ses yeux brillaient d'espoir. Sa voix brisa tranquillement le silence.

— Tu n'es pas seul, Ben.

— Toi non plus. À toi maintenant, un souvenir. S'il-te-plait, ajouta-t-il en voyant son regard s'assombrir.

— Bien, se lança Rey, en se redressant et en prenant une grande inspiration. Une fois, j'ai réussi à trouver une très bonne épave. Je pouvais retaper le vaisseau, le faire fonctionner, mais je ne pouvais pas le faire seule. J'ai fait confiance à deux personnes. Sauf qu'une fois le travail terminé, je suis allée chez Unkar Plutt pour le convaincre de regarder et de me le prendre à un bon prix… Dix mille portions chacun, de quoi tenir un bon moment ! Et mes deux amis se sont enfuis de Jakku avec mon vaisseau. Je n'ai pas mangé pendant plusieurs jours. Voilà.

Le ton était redevenu sec, cassant, amer. Le jeune homme leva la main à son tour. Il dégagea une mèche de cheveux qui venait de tomber devant l'un de ses yeux noisette. Il l'entendit retenir son souffle, comme quelques minutes plus tôt.

— Je… Je veux te faire confiance, murmura-t-il.

La jeune femme fut complètement désarçonnée, par son geste timide. Mais elle lui offrit un petit sourire en retour. Rey ferma une main sur son poing.

— Merci Ben.

Trop troublé, il se pencha en avant vers elle, sans doute prêt à commettre l'irréparable. Une fraction de secondes plus tard, elle n'était plus là. Fébrile, le jeune homme se passa les mains dans les cheveux. Son regard tomba sur la feuille qu'elle avait retiré de sa tête. Frustré, il la froissa dans sa main, la réduisant en miettes.

Ce Lien était vraiment puissant, quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais vu et dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler avant. Il savait que Leïa et Luke partageait un lien fraternel très fort dans la Force. Mais c'était forcément quelque chose d'autre. Chaque fois qu'il voyait Rey, il avait l'impression que c'était normal, évident. Parfois, Ben avait même l'impression qu'ils étaient le reflet l'un de l'autre. Définitivement, Snoke ne pouvait pas avoir créer un lien si puissant entre deux êtres.

* * *

Depuis qu'il avait découvert la grotte, il y était retourné à la même heure pendant deux jours, attiré malgré lui par le côté obscur. À chaque fois il avait résisté à son appel. Mais là, après sa conversation avec Rey, notamment à cause de ce qu'elle lui en avait dit, le jeune homme avait l'intuition qu'il devait y aller. Ça commençait à virer à l'obsession. Nerveux, Ben battait des pieds frénétiquement. Il enfonçait ses doigts dans son crâne, complètement indécis. Un juron grogné entre ses dent sortit de sa bouche.

Le jeune homme se redressa d'un coup. Il était temps de se secouer, après tout il était venu pour trouver des réponses. Si cet endroit pouvait lui endonner, Ben ne devait plus hésiter. Ça l'énerva, parce que pendant presque une semaine, il s'était laissé aller à la vie paisible des gardiennes. Le jeune homme s'était éloigné de son but.

Décidé, Ben se leva et enfila sa veste. Une fois la ceinture bouclée autour de sa taille, il y pendit son sabre. Le jeune homme sortit de la hutte. C'était la fin de l'après-midi, mais un vent fort avait entraîné de gros nuages noirs dans son sillage, cachant la lumière du soleil.

BB-9E l'aperçut et roula vers son maître. Le jeune homme lui ordonna de rentrer se mettre à l'abri. Le droïde obéit, non sans lui jeter un regard inquiet. BB-9E voyait le temps changer depuis la hutte où il était en sécurité. Ses capteurs perçurent soudain la lumière d'un éclair et les vibrations du tonnerre à quelques kilomètre. D'ici quelques heures, la tempête ferait rage sur l'île.

Ben descendit rapidement jusqu'au précipice. Au bord du rivage, le vent soufflait encore plus fort, sifflant dans ses oreilles, mais sans couvrir l'appel sinistre. Le jeune homme prit de l'élan et bondit. Il se réceptionna au bord de la couronne d'algue, qui craqua sous ses pieds lorsqu'il avança au bord du gouffre. Ben distingua les reflets changeants de l'eau. Une baignade semblait la seule solution possible. Il soupira, ennuyé. Ecoutant son instinct, il enleva sa veste. La Force, elle, lui disait de laisser son sabre. Le jeune homme hésita un instant. Finalement, il l'enveloppa dans sa veste. L'adrénaline le prit aux jambes avant de remonter dans le reste de son corps. Il sauta. Le contact avec l'eau était aussi brutal qu'avec un mur. Elle était glacée. Perçant la surface, il regarda autour de lui. Dans la pénombre, il distingua la surface polie du mur naturel. Ben se dépêcha de nager, en sentant le froid mordre ses membres qui commençaient à s'engourdir. Il se hissa sur la terre ferme avec difficulté.

Le jeune homme se leva, épuisé. Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas. Snoke et Skywalker lui avaient imposé des exercices bien plus fatiguant. Ses cheveux gouttaient désagréablement dans sa nuque, le faisant tressaillir. Ben se pencha en avant, les égoutta le mieux qu'il put et secoua vigoureusement la tête. C'était déjà un peu mieux.

Ben se redressa et examina son environnement. Le miroir était naturel. Il frissonna. La paroi miroitante lui renvoyait le reflet trouble d'une silhouette sombre. Un instant il crut que c'était la sienne. Mais elle commença à se déplacer vers la droite.

Le jeune homme se retourna. Il était bien seul. Ben la suivit du regard, un mauvais pressentiment lui nouant le ventre. Une grande arrête rocheuse séparait le mur en deux. La silhouette disparut dans l'ombre.

Le souffle court, le jeune homme sentit quelque chose de malsain envahir l'espace. Instinctivement, il porta une main à sa ceinture. Ben regretta d'avoir écouté la Force et d'avoir laissé son sabre.

Comme pour confirmer ses pires craintes, une main blanche apparut derrière l'endroit où la silhouette avait disparu. Elle était fine, pâle et jeune. Le poignet était fin aussi, presque maigre, mais une certaine force s'en dégageait. Puis une silhouette apparut.

Ben recula d'un pas. C'était bien réel.

— Ben ?

Troublé, le jeune homme fit face à la personne qui se tenait devant lui. Il aurait reconnu ce visage entre mille, même avec un capuchon sur la tête.

— Ben ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? lui demanda Rey visiblement inquiète.

Perturbé par son apparence, il ne répondit pas, la détaillant de la tête aux pieds. C'était vraiment bizarre, à peine quelques heures plus tôt elle était devant lui, très différente de celle qui se tenait devant lui.

Le regard de la jeune femme était étrangement très vif et perçant par rapport à d'habitude. Elle ne cessait de regarder autour d'elle. Tout son corps semblait tendu, comme si elle était sur ses gardes. Rey se tourna finalement vers lui, le souffle court. Le jeune homme crut voir un air de prédateur dans son regard pendant une fraction de seconde.

— Est-ce que tu es en mission ? finit-il par demander.

Rey baissa les yeux, et il vit ses mains trembler. Les yeux de la jeune femme voyageaient de nouveau d'un point à un autre et repassaient brièvement à lui. Ils s'embuèrent quand finalement elle accrocha son regard. Elle avait l'air terrorisée.

Soudain elle se précipita sur lui et referma ses bras sur lui. Il la reçut contre lui sans trop comprendre, les bras ballants, ne sachant pas comment réagir. Après un moment d'hésitation, il l'enlaça. Le contact lui amenait son odeur et sa chaleur, familières. Ben devinait facilement pour la première fois sous ses mains, son corps fin mais musclé à travers toutes ses couches de vêtements.

La jeune femme sembla se détendre, malgré son souffle toujours court. Il n'osait pas réaliser ce qui était vraiment en train d'arriver. Certes leur précédente rencontre dans la Force les avait un peu rapprochés, mais pas à ce point-là, surtout connaissant la méfiance de Rey.

Quelque chose n'allait pas.

— Rey, est-ce que tu es en danger ?

Elle eut un drôle de soupir contre lui. Ses mains s'appuyant contre ses épaules, Rey s'écarta, la tête baissée, sa capuche cachant son visage. Le jeune homme défit sa prise alors qu'elle murmurait d'un ton presque moqueur :

— Oh Ben…

Il s'immobilisa, sourcils froncés. La jeune femme releva la tête.

Sous le capuchon noir, deux billes brillantes sombres transperçaient Ben d'un regard vif et affamé. Il réalisa que son visage était livide et émacié.

Un sourire malsain étira ses lèvres pâles. Elle s'avança vers lui, lentement, sans le quitter des yeux. Ses sourcils se froncèrent, sans que son sourire machiavélique ait disparu.

Son regard de prédateur et ce sourire anxiogène le mettait vraiment mal à l'aise. Ben sentit son sang quitter son visage. Il avait souhaité, désiré voir Rey le rejoindre du côté obscur, mais la voir ainsi…

Au fond de lui, il savait que c'était trop. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

— Je ne comprends pas.

— C'est tout naturel, répondit-elle d'un ton compréhensif. N'est-ce pas ce tu voulais ?

Elle se désigna d'un geste d'une élégance terrifiante et non naturelle. Elle écarta la cape qui l'enveloppait, révélant brièvement une robe noire.

Ben la regarda approcher encore, avant de détourner la tête. Même sa voix, son intonation était comme d'ordinaire.

— Tu avais raison. Le côté obscur est très attirant.

Elle était trop proche. Paralysé par la peur, il ne fit aucun mouvement pour s'écarter.

— Mais tu t'es trompé sur un point.

D'un claquement de doigt à côté du visage de Ben, impérieuse, elle le força à la regarder.

— Je suis le côté obscur, murmura-t-elle.

Ben craignait d'avoir compris. Le jeune homme la contourna et recula.

— Et tu sais ce que je vois ? De la lumière.

Rey lui tendit la main, avec un petit sourire.

— Je peux t'aider.

Il fixa la main tendue, puis son visage. Elle avait l'air tellement sincère et compréhensive. Mais étrangement, son corps n'était pas complètement tourné vers lui, et il ne voyait pas son autre main. Comme si elle tenait quelque chose derrière elle.

Un bruit mat résonna derrière lui. Et encore, de façon répétitive. Le regard soudain agacé de Rey se porta derrière le jeune homme.

Ben se tourna. Il était littéralement dos au mur. Par-delà la surface brillante, une nouvelle ombre abattait ses poings sur la paroi pour attirer son attention. Instinctivement il leva la main. Du bout des doigts il toucha la surface froide. Un voile sembla se lever.

Le choc le saisit.

Un cri d'enfant retentit. Il ne sut pas si c'était dans sa tête ou dans la grotte.

« Maman ! »

Ben regarda sa mère sans le croire. Telle qu'elle était dans ses derniers souvenirs.

Leïa l'appelait, mais il n'entendait pas sa voix. Elle se figea en le voyant, des larmes perlant au coin de ses yeux. Sa main se tendit vers son visage, mais elle était coincée de l'autre côté. Ben haleta. Il eut la sensation de sentir sa main chaude caresser sa joue. Puis le visage de sa mère se figea dans une expression de terreur. Le jeune homme suivit son regard.

Le regard de Rey était lugubre.

— Ne l'écoute pas. Elle est comme tous les autres. Rappelle-toi, elle t'a abandonné ! Elle t'a laissé entre les mains d'un lâche ! Un faible ! La lumière, c'est pour les faibles !

Surpris de sentir des larmes couler sur ses joues, Ben se passa une main sur le visage. Le regard peiné, Rey lui tendit de nouveau la main.

— Viens, demanda-t-elle comme une prière.

Réalisant qu'il était perdu, elle porta la main à sa ceinture.

— Tu sais ce qu'il faut faire.

Le cœur battant dans sa gorge, le jeune homme regarda le sabre dans la main de Rey. Un double sabre.

— Tu l'as déjà fait. Laisse-toi aller. Ce sera facile. Et tu seras libre, lui promit Rey.

Libre ? Il aurait voulu la croire. Mais comment, alors que la mort de son père le rongeait toujours ?

Rey sembla suivre le cours de ses pensées. Toute compassion disparut de son visage. Elle activa le sabre laser. Dans un pur instinct de survie, Ben s'écarta tandis qu'un éclair rouge frappait le miroir où se tenait sa mère.

Une douleur vive dans la poitrine le sonna. Choqué, il se laissa glisser au sol, dans un gémissement terrifié. Des éclats lui tombèrent dessus. Ben se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Il sentait qu'il perdait pieds. Seul le contact de son dos contre la roche lui rappela que c'était malheureusement bien réel.

Le grésillement du sabre laser disparut. Il osa à peine lever les yeux. Rey le toisait de haut.

— Qui veux-tu être ? Ben Solo, docile et ennuyeux, qui veut que sa mère l'admire ? Ou Kylo Ren, l'invincible redouté par toute la galaxie ?

Ben secoua la tête. Il voulait que ça s'arrête.

Le visage de Rey s'adoucit. Toujours debout devant lui, les yeux tristes, elle se pencha légèrement en avant et murmura d'une voix sourde et tremblante :

— Je sens la peur et la tristesse qui te rongent. Je peux t'aider. Encore.

Rey s'écarta, dévoilant ce qu'elle cachait dans son dos depuis le début. Sa main tenait une autre main.

Si petite.

Rattachée à un petit garçon, aux cheveux sombres et aux grands yeux bruns, qui l'observait avec curiosité. Des yeux brillants d'innocence qui passèrent de Ben à Rey.

La jeune femme s'accroupit face au petit garçon et lui sourit avec une telle douceur que cela brisa le cœur de Ben. Sa main caressa sa joue ronde d'enfant d'un geste maternel.

Rey se redressa et vint s'agenouiller près du jeune homme. De nouveau troublé par ce brusque changement d'attitude, il détailla son visage. Il réalisait que c'était la pénombre et son capuchon qui creusaient ses traits. Une main légère se posa sur son épaule, tandis que l'autre repoussait doucement une mèche noire de ses yeux. Son sourire ému était magnifique. Elle se pencha sur lui. Il ferma les paupières, les souvenirs de leur dernière connexion encore vifs.

— Sois avec moi, chuchota-t-elle, à son oreille, d'un ton presque implorant, en glissant sa main à sa nuque.

Il sentit la main posée sur son épaule le lâcher. Les yeux de Ben suivirent le doigt qu'elle pointait en avant.

Le petit garçon.

Toujours près de son oreille, elle continua de cette même voix :

— Laisse mourir le passé. Tue-le s'il le faut.

Son sang se glaça dans ses veines. Réalisant enfin qu'elle retournait tous ces mots contre lui, Ben sentit enfin l'adrénaline dans tout son corps. Il agrippa brusquement les bras de Rey et la repoussa. Elle s'affala au sol. Le jeune homme se releva, tentant de remettre ses idées en place. Elle le fixait. Il crut qu'elle allait se mettre à pleurer.

Mais en le voyant se mettre en garde, son regard malsain revint.

Rey se jeta sur lui. Le jeune homme bloqua facilement ses coups, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à saisir ses deux poignets. Elle eut un rire mauvais en se glissant sous ses bras et pivota. Un coup de coude d'une violence inouïe lui coupa le souffle. Ben se massa le sternum, où le coup l'avait atteint.

— Tu es faible ! Comme ton père ! cracha-t-elle, se détournant avec une grimace de dégoût.

Il chargea. Le jeune homme la plaqua contre le miroir. Son visage percuta la roche et elle s'effondra comme une poupée de chiffon. Son capuchon était tombé, révélant un unique chignon austère.

Essoufflé, Ben vit sa lèvre fendue et son nez cassé dégoulinant de sang. Son horrible sourire persistait malgré ses blessures alors qu'elle se traînait vers l'endroit où elle était apparue. Le jeune homme la suivit, sur ses gardes.

Rey se releva. Elle recula dans l'ombre et disparut.

Ben était enfin seul. Le garçon, Leia, Rey, tout avait disparu. Un immense soulagement l'envahit mais il dut s'asseoir pour ne pas tomber, sous le coup de l'émotion. Trop de choses se bousculaient dans sa tête.

Ben ferma les yeux. Il devait se débarrasser de sa peur. Le jeune homme avait du mal à respirer. Le souffle saccadé, il se rendit compte à la dernière minute que quelque chose avait changé dans l'air.

Il se releva tendu.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu et surtout que ça vous surprend. Je donnerai plus d'explications au prochain chapitre, sinon je vais me spoiler toute seule me connaissant. J'ai adoré écrire la deuxième partie de ce chapitre. Je voulais que ce soit vraiment sombre, de façon progressive j'espère que vous l'avez senti, parce que j'avoue qu'après beaucoup de relectures, je n'arrive plus à prendre du recul, je ne pense qu'aux coquilles qui peuvent (malheureusement) encore traîner.

Merci à Gaelle et Harpie pour vos reviews, ça m'a fait vraiment super plaisir !

A bientôt.


End file.
